The Little Pianist
by Lady Rheea
Summary: Ciel is a very talented  pianist who works for Madame Red's brothel.Things change when a sudden mysterios Lord comes and takes  interest in the boy.Warning:Yaoi Sebastian/CielMy first fanfic everXD Sorry if summary sucks...T T
1. Chapter 1

The little Pianist

Chapter 1

Ciel slammed his fists against the piano as it was the third time he messed the notes up. "_Of course I can't get it right if people are having sex next to my room God damn it!" _he thought, Ciel was an orphan who worked for Madame's Red restaurant who actually was a brothel.

He was a waiter and also supposed to entertain the customers, together with a girl that played the violin. He had already been there for five months and Madame Red advised him that it would be better for him to become a prostitute but his pride wouldn't allow him although he was almost starved and beaten the whole time by Madame Red ,he didn't care ,he didn't want to lose to her.

Madame Red flew the door open and grabbed Ciel by the hair and held his chin up so that he was looking her right into the eyes."We've got a lot of customers ,so I suggest you make yourself useful and set the tables" She shoved him into the hallway "

And your piano playing better be good or else you will sleep outside again "without another word she slammed the door into his face. Ciel released a heavy sigh as he thought about the long night that was going to come .

He went downstairs and helped the other prostitutes to set the tables .Ciel always thought that prostitutes were just some poor unlucky women but he was wrong, a lot of the girls that worked there were doing it as a pleasure ,he hardly saw any pleasure in that .

Once he was sure that everything was set, he went to his room to get dressed. He put on his best clothes that he could have and looked at his reflection in the mirror.

He stared for a few seconds at his reflection he touched the eye patch that covered his right eye and winced at the memory that came to his mind" _several masked men pinned him down and held his head so that he couldn't move, .Ciel stared in shock as a white blade came closer to his right eye"_

Ciel almost jumped at the sound of Madame Red entering his room"Hurry up brat, the costumers are already here!" "Yes Madame, I'll be right down" with one finale look in the mirror Ciel left and went downstairs for another tiring night.

Ciel started to cough as he entered the main room .Most of the people were smoking and drinking and other ones were doing business that they should do in the bedroom .

Ciel had never felt more disgusted than now .He walked up to the stage were the violin girl was waiting for him."Hey Ciel !" she smiled softly to him."Hi, Anna so let's get started with Chopin Nocturne No.20 in C-sharp minor I believe it was?"Anna smiled"Yes indeed well let's get on with it".

Anna practiced a few notes and nodded to Ciel. He went to the piano and set down he practiced the same notes Anna played. Anna was the only person Ciel talked to , she was nice although she was a prostitute ,she wasn't doing it for pleasure she just hope a rich man will find her and take her away where she could study the violin and get to concerts .

Moments ago the main room was filled with laughter and talking but now there was a dead scile nce .All eyes were on Ciel. He felt a little nervous having everybody staring at him but ignored them .

He started playing the first four measures alone and Anna joined him with the violin .Ciel really felt better when he was playing the piano, for him music was the only good thing in his life since he became an orphan.

While they were both playing Ciel looked into the crowd and noticed a very strange man staring right into his eyes. He looked quite tall although he was sitting down he had white skin, black raven hair and he looked really handsome ,his face looked like it was sculpted by angels..indeed he looked like a black angel but what caught Ciel's attention most were his eyes… they were crimson red ,Ciel almost fell lost in his eyes but then he remembered he was supposed to concentrate on the piece .

The song ended with Anna's highest note and Ciel's softest and lowest note. Immediately a lot of cheering and applause were heard. Both Anna and Ciel bowed and Anna whispered into Ciel's ear "'Your are a wonderful musician Ciel,I really enjoy having a duet with you ,well looks like I have to go to "work" I'll see you later alright?","Fine ,take care "he replied .

Anna smiled and then went in the back of the main room where the "private "' rooms were settled .Ciel got back to the piano and continued playing several pieces also some of them composed by him .While he was playing ,again he noticed the same man staring at him_" What a freaking stalker "_he thought and continued playing until Madame Red came and motioned to him that it was time for him to wait the customers .

He nodded and hoped off the stage and took a waiters plate and set some glasses with wine on it and started to walked between the tables .Again the same people smoking and blabbing about stupid and gossip stuff .As he went past a larger table a man grabbed his arm and started laughing "Well, well gentlemen isn't this the little Mozart? Why don't you come and play something for us" He was drunk. Ciel could tell that from a mile, he glared at him and started walking away until another man tripped him.

Ciel tried to keep his balance but failed ,he fell with a heavy thud and the plate with drinks flew and dropped on another customers lap .Immediately Madame Red came and shouted "What's going on here, Ciel explain yourself now!" "They started it!They wanted to make fun of me and.."Ciel didn't get to finish the sentence because Madame slapped him harsh across his right cheek.

Ciel glared at her as he rubbed his quick reddening cheek. Madame Red looked to the man where the plate dropped and quickly went to him and started to apologies "Lord Michaelis I am so sorry ,that brat is good for nothing I am so sorry he ruined your pants oh my!"She grabbed Ciel and forced him on his knees"Clean this mess and the gentleman's pants right NOW! "

Ciel started cleaning up the broken glass pieces until a black gloved hand reached his wrist and held it gently. Ciel looked up and saw that it was the same man who was staring at him the whole time."Here let me help you "he said gently .Ciel was melting in his deep yet soft voice .A warm blush spread across the boy's face and the raven haired man softly chuckled .When the man finished he got up and handed the broken glass pieces to Ciel."S-s-sir….you..your pants they're ruined.."The raven haired man smiled and looked to Madame Red."Who's this boy Madame?" "His name is Ciel Phantomhive he is an orphan he is quite talented he can play the piano and already composed some pieces of his own, but he is a stubborn brat .He is already been here for five months and is still a virgin can you believe that!"Ciel blushed even deeper and lowered his head in shame.

"I told him to quit to his so called "pride "of his but he simply doesn't understand."The raven man smiled "I want to buy him" .Ciel and Madame Red and the whole brothel started in shock at the man."Pardon me my lord? Did I hear correct you want to buy Ciel?", "Yes I want him", "Lord Michaelis with all due respect you deserve someone better…I might suggest.." ,"No , he is just what I want and anyway he seems to be a pain for you ,will this be enough "the raven haired man handed a small bag of coins.

Madame Red counted the money and approved , she put the bag between her breasts and turned with a big fake smile on her face to Ciel."Ciel honey,why don't you go and pack your things ?Now you belong to Lord Michaelis so you will leave with him ,come on hurry up!"

Ciel felt the urge to puke at her fake sweet voice. He nodded and went upstairs .He really didn't have any good clothes so he just took his music sheets and left a single note to Anna where he thanked her for being his friend and wishing her the best .

Ciel felt weird, he was happy because he was leaving that place but also worried and a little scared of what was going to come."_Who the hell is this Lord Michaelis anyway and what the hell is he doing in a brothel..There's something fishy about that guy …"_Ciel thought as he went outside where a carriage was waiting for him .

He hopped in and took a seat against the taller man. Lord Michaelis nodded to the driver and the carriage went off .Ciel was looking outside the window as they went out of town heading to the Michaelis Manor. Ciel felt the raven haired's eyes on him, staring into his soul literally. He really was starting to feel uncomfortable .

Ciel decided to put a barrier between him and the Lord's eyes so he took one of his music sheets and pretended as if he was studying it."Beethoven , eh?" Ciel almost jumped at the sound of the other man's voice. He lowered the sheet music only that the man could see his visible eye and gave him a questionable look. The raven haired man chuckled and pointed to the title of his music sheet."I like Beethoven ,he's my favorite composer .I love his contrasts his constantly chaining of moods, it is really fascinating to change a happy mood to a sad and dramatic one, a real genius I have to say."

Ciel could do nothing but stare at the man in front of him."Oh my, where are my manners, I am Lord Sebastian Michaelis and now that I bought you I am your current master and I have some rules which you have to respect.

You will address me as Master or Master Michaelis, you will be my servant that means you will have to help the other servants in the manor like cleaning cooking and washing and you will also entertain me, I noticed you play the piano very well and…."'He took Ciel's chin and made him look into his eyes" there are many ways in which you will entertain me not only your piano playing "'he licked Ciel's shell ear and smirked at him .

Ciel stared at Sebastian as if he grew another head and he thought" _I must get away from this freaking pervert as soon as possible" _.The carriage suddenly stopped and Sebastian climbed out of the carriage and held his hand to Ciel to help him get down.

Ciel took his hand and as soon as the man turned his back to walk to the manor, he ran .He didn't care where he would end up but he really didn't want to stay with that freak .He was already in the woods and all of a sudden something grabbed his arm and pinned him to a tree .

Ciel looked up and saw that it was Sebastian who had a annoyed expression present on his face ."And where does my little kitten want to go?","Shut up! I'm not your "'pet" and there is no way I will stay with you, how the hell would I know that you just want to have a good ride with me and then throw me out into the street, I barley know you God damn it! How am I supposed to trust you?",Sebastian smirked.

"I figured you'd say that ,that's why I am giving you a choice, I will let you choose either you stay with me and be my servant and I will give you all the protection you need and you will see I can be an easy master, or you can run right now and end up God knows where ,so what will you choose?"

Ciel glared at the man" _Well of course I can run away ,but in a way he offered me a better life, I mean he took me from Madame Red _ _and now he's letting me chose…maybe he isn't that bad but there's something fishy about him_…"…. "Who…what exactly are you?"The boy asked.

Sebastian's eyes started to glow demonically and he smiled reveling a pair of sharp fangs. "I am just one hell of a gentleman."Ciel's eyes widened in horror "D-d-demon…."Sebastian stepped forward and neared his face next to Ciel 's" So, Ciel what will you do?'"Ciel started to tremble and thought" _What demons exist? But how and hang on ,he said he'd protect me, but still…oh anyway …how bad can this get if I go somewhere it could be even more dangerous?"_

"'Fine, I'll do it, I'll be your servant but there is no way I will ever trust you."Sebastian tilted his head to the left before he smiked" Little kitten I promise you will be able to trust me because I will tell you a secret"He leaned into Ciel's ear and whispered devilish „Demons …never lie.'"


	2. Chapter 2The lesson

The little Pianist

Chapter 2

_Sebastian tilted his head to the left before he smirked" Little kitten I promise you will be able to trust me because I will tell you a secret" He leaned into Ciel's ear and whispered devilish „Demons …never lie.'"_

Ciel trembled while he felt Sebastian's breath against his neck. Then suddenly Sebastian slammed their lips 's eyes nearly popped out of his sockets. Sebastian began to lick and bite the young boys lips and Ciel escaped a moan."_What? Now I am a masochist?"_Ciel thought .Sebastian took the advantage and plunged his tongue into Ciel's mouth, exploring the boy's mouth .Ciel tasted sweeter than any sweets in the world. Lucky Sebastian had a firm grip of him because his knees were getting weaker and weaker.

Suddenly Ciel pushed Sebastian and yelled in his face"What the hell is wrong with you? You ..you..you freaking pervert! How dare you kiss me! I just know you for two hours, I am a child and third of all I AM A BOY! We can't be together so refrain yourself from sexually abusing me! Sebastian chuckled at his blushing servant."My, my you surely like giving orders, but you forget one thing little kitten, I am the master here so I am giving the orders and you'd better obey them or else I will punish you."

Ciel shivered at the thought of what punishments this demon might give."Let's go to the manor it's getting cold."Ciel mumbled. Sebastian and Ciel headed to the manor.

When they reached the steps the door opened and an old man wearing a butler suit greeted them."Welcome back Master Michaelis"," Yes indeed, Tanaka ,I have hired a new servant his name is Ciel Phantomhive I want you to instruct him and teach him everything about what a Michaelis servant should be". The old man gave Ciel a warm smile and nodded. They went in and Sebastian gave Tanaka his coat "I will be in my study ,I still have some paper work to finish ,I want you to show Ciel around the manor and his duties and then send him to my bedroom in two hours." ,"Yes ,Master."Tanaka bowed politely. Sebastian looked at Ciel and gave him a wink and then left the room.

Ciel felt a blush creeping onto his face and adjusted his hair so his bangs were covering it. Tanaka chuckled and opened another door."Welcome to the manor ,I am Tanaka ,the butler of the Michaelis house. I have two hours to show you the main things in the Michaelis Manor ,we need to hurry the master doesn't like for us to bee late."

The place was huge, Ciel thanked God Tanaka would be with most of the time or else he would be lost in that Manor. Tanaka also showed him the servant's quarters where his room was."The other servants are already asleep you will meet them tomorrow , there is no need to be nervous they are really nice people. I have to admit they are really clumsy so I guess that's why the master thought of hiring a new servant, hoping you will be able to help me too, after all I am not getting younger am I?"Ciel stared in shock at the man before him .He was so normal and so kind."_Why the hell is he working for that damn_ _demon_?"

Tanaka interrupted his thoughts as he gave him some clothes."This will be your new clothes, I hope they fit you, if they don't I'll take your measures tomorrow and will bring you others."," Thank you very much Mr. Tanaka " ."Now then little Ciel we still have ten minutes until we have to go back to the Master I should probably tell you your duties and what the master will expect from you .First of all, you have to obey every order he gives you or else he will punish you, during the day you will help the others servants like cleaning the house cooking and during the night you will provide Master Michaelis entertainment."

"WHAT? I am not going to sleep with that demon! I don't give a fuck about what will happen to me but I will not become his sex toy!"Tanaka smiled at the young boy and spoke to him"By entertainment I was referring by your piano playing. Master Michaelis is very stressed because of all the deals and paper works he has to do and he really appreciates music ,I forgot to mention he is a great musician .He plays the violin"

Ciel blushed a very deep shade of red almost as red as Sebastian's eyes and just realized that he's made an ass of himself."How…how did you know I play the piano?"'Ciel asked in a shy voice. Tanaka took Ciel's hands in his "I can recognize musician hands and the piano certainly suites you. The piano is the most complex instrument very much like yourself, you have a very complex personality I can see it in your eyes. Your eyes are like a deep ocean but unfortunately I don't see any treasures on the bottom I see only pain and saddens that you suffered, you are missing happiness ,just like the piano, but with the violin together, they complete each other. Now, Ciel we should head to the Masters room, we shouldn't keep him waiting."

They walked into the long and boring corridors .They went into the west wing where Sebastian's room was .Ciel wanted to ask Tanaka a question.", may I ask you something?","Of course" the silver haired man replied."You are also aware of that Master Michaelis isn't a human, how did you come to serve him? Knowing that he is well…a demon." Tanaka stopped walking and turned to look at Ciel. Ciel was surprised to s

ee the sadness in the man's eyes."Well you see demons are not very different from humans some have a better life some not ,the Master had a very hard life and fought a lot to be who he is now , I will tell you more about it tomorrow now you have to do your duties ,the masters room is just at the end of this corridor I will leave you here for I have my duties .I hope you will like working here Ciel and I wish you luck."," Thank you ,I will definitely need it."Ciel said while glancing at the large door that was Sebastian's room .Tanaka smiled at the boy and left to his duties.

Ciel gulped nervously while approaching the room .To his surprise he heard music and the door was slightly opened .He peeped into the room saw Sebastian who was playing the violin. Ciel got lost into the song. It was a sad but beautiful song.

Ciel looked at Sebastian's face .The demon had his eyes shut and a frown was present on his face. Indeed Tanaka was right Sebastian was a very good musician, the way he changed the moods the song changed from soft to powerful and dramatic .

Ciel was really impressed he felt a sudden ache in his heart because he realized the song was telling Sebastian's past."_Hold on am I feeling pity for a demon? No way ,he is evil but still that's song…arrrgh snap out of it you idiot! He isn't capable of feeling anything anyways perhaps he just lied to Tanaka to get himself an innocent image, then again he said demons never lie .I'm so confused God damn it I don't know what to believe!"._

Sebastian's song ended with a long and soft note .He stood still too still hear the echo of the note."You may come in ,there is no reason to stay at the door."Ciel jumped and fell backwards at the hearing of Sebastian's voice. Sebastian chuckled and went to help his new servant up."You know it's not nice to scare people "Ciel mumbled. "I agree, but also it isn't nice spying on people "Replied Sebastian with a smirk.

Ciel shot him a death glare only for Sebastian's smile to widen."So cute…"Sebastian took Ciel's hand and they went inside the bedroom .Ciel suddenly trembled at hearing the door shut.

"There is no reason to be afraid ,if I were going to hurt you I would have done it in the woods already. "Still Ciel didn't feel any better. What was that song you were playing? I haven't heard it before „Ciel asked."', Of course you haven't, I wrote it, it's my own composition, now then you see that piano over there ,I want to hear you play something for me." ,"But you already heard me play at the brothel" ,"Yes indeed but you were playing your big number with somebody ,I want to hear you alone playing a whole song by yourself.", "Fine but what are you some kind of a teacher?","No I am simply one hell of a gentleman "

Ciel shot daggers at Sebastian's smug face and went behind the piano."_What the hell am I going to play for him?"_Ciel then noticed a few scores on the floor and picked them up."_Beethoven Pathetique Rondo part 3 eh? Alright sound fine with me."_Ciel placed the score on the score support and practiced a few scales. Sebastian took a seat and watched every move Ciel was doing.

"_Freaking stalker how the hell am I supposed to play properly if he is looking into my soul literally, stupid demon. Oh well I guess I'll have to ignore him."_Ciel took a deep breath and started playing the song.

His eyes never leaving the music sheet, he was looking at those notes as if his life was depending on them .He didn't miss any note, he put all of his energy into his song. The song reached a very strong tempo and then faded away to the middle and ended in a powerful C-minor chord.

Ciel was pleased with his playing and turned to look at Sebastian .Sebastian had a very unimpressed face and was rubbing his chin thoughtfully."Well?"Ciel asked impatiently.

Sebastian leaned back into his chair and crossed his legs "Your playing is pretty dull and very unemotional, you are concentrating too much on your notes and technique you forget the meaning of the song and you waist you energy very fast, pity the song is very powerful and interesting but somehow you manage to make it very boring and plain ."Ciel's mouth dropped as he watched the raven haired man take the music sheets „I want you to play it again", „Fine, give the music sheet „Ciel replied angrily.

Sebastian smiled and dropped the score into the fire."You idiot! What do you think you're doing!"Ciel tried to save the score, but Sebastian grabbed him and pulled him to the piano .He took a seat on the piano bench and settled Ciel onto his lap."What the hell do you think you're doing let me go this instant I can't play if I am sitting in your lap!"

Ciel tried to escape the demon's arms but he failed."I am the master here so remember your place SERVANT so shut your mouth and turn to the piano keys this instant" .Ciel's eyes widened at the angry look and at his masters tone .He turned to the piano and waited for his masters next order."Now then, you will not need a score, from now on you will play without the music sheet .All the notes you play must come from here."Sebastian placed his gloved hand on Ciel's chest where his heart was located.", „Feel the rhythm ."Ciel blushed at the sudden contact but obeyed Sebastian's orders.

Sebastian took Ciel hands and guided them to the keys."Don't think Ciel, just feel, feel the music."Sebastian rested his hands on Ciel's hips and waited for the young boy to play. "_Alright I don't have to think I have to feel..I can do it."_Ciel closed his eyes and let his hands wonder on the keys without even thinking of the notes.

Sebastian smirked as the boy's playing suddenly began more emotional and closer to what the song meant."_That's it little kitten" _Ciel suddenly felt Sebastian's lips kissing his neck he wanted to say something but was stopped by Sebastian's sensual whisper „I told you don't think….feel "Ciel blushed even redder than before and continued his playing. He didn't like to admit it, but Sebastian's lips really felt good .

After a few minutes that seemed like hours to Ciel, the song ended. They both set motionless while listening to the echo of the last chord.

The scilence was interrupted by Sebastian's low chuckle."That was better, it seems I'm not such a bad teacher am I, little kitten?","Tck, stop calling me like that ,I'm not your pet."Sebastian smiled and kissed Ciel's nose making Ciel feel like he was going to pass out."You must be tired, you should go and sleep we will practice tomorrow too and tomorrow you will also begin your duties and you will have to wake me up at 8 am in the morning, no earlier no later do I make myself clear?","Y-y-yes master". Sebastian smirked."Good now, off you go."

Ciel hopped off Sebastian's lap and went to exit the room."_I hate to say this but…"_Ciel turned around to look at Sebastian" "'Master…thank you "and with the quick "thank you" Ciel slammed the door and ran to his room.

Sebastian stood still and surprised while watching the place where Ciel had been and smiled „You're welcome, little kitten"


	3. Chapter 3The Room

The little pianist

* * *

Hey everyone!

So yep this is the third are going to get really interesting!XDHope you like it and reviews are greatly apreciated!

Also thank you to everyone who added this story to alerts and fav etc.

I'll update chapet 4 as soon as possible

XOXOXO

Tears0fLove

* * *

Chapter 3

Ciel mumbled as Tanaka woke him up at six in the morning."Rise and shine little Mozart, it's time to wake up, you certainly don't want to be late with the masters breakfast", "Fine ,fine I'm up!"Just the thought of having that demon punishing him sent Ciel shivers down the spine. He put his eye patch on and hopped of the bed and went to the bathroom.

Ciel brushed his teeth and got dressed. He fumbled with his tie, trying to tie it properly but failed."Let me help you."Tanaka came near the boy and tied it properly. The silver haired men took a few steps away from the young boy and smiled at him."Perfect, now that is what a Michaelis servant should look like."Ciel rolled his eyes „If you say so".

"Come Ciel it's time to get to the kitchen were you will meet the other servants and then you will go wake Master Michaelis and serve him breakfast."Ciel nodded and both of them headed to the kitchen.

**BOOM!**

Ciel' s heart almost jumped at the explosion coming from the kitchen .A blond haired man came out of the smoke and started coughing."God damn it! Does this have to happen all the time?" Tanaka shook his head and released a heavy sigh."Bard how many times did I tell you not to use flamethrowers while cooking the masters breakfast."," I only thought it would cook faster..Hey who's the child?""I'm not a child you stupid pole. I am twelve years God damn it so stop calling me a child! Ciel spat angrily at the taller man."You still look like a child to me."Bard shrugged while lightening his cigarette.

Ciel gave him a death glare and the blond man backed a few steps away."Alright enough of this, Ciel is our new servant ,Master Michaelis hired him last night hopefully all of you will get along with him. I will go and prepare an eatable breakfast for the master, Bard I want you to introduce Ciel to the other two servants and treat him kindly.","No problem, come Ciel."Ciel followed the blond man behind.

While they were heading to the library to the east wing of the manor, Ciel noticed a large old black with red door that was locked. Ciel was quite surprised there weren't any other doors locked, why this one? "Um, Bard what's behind that door?","I'm afraid I don't know either. I always found it strange why Master Michaelis locked it ,I am sure Tanaka knows the reason, perhaps you should ask him.", "Yes I will ,thanks ",Bard smiled at the boy."No problem, oh look there they are."

Both man entered the library where a red haired maid stumbled with a lot of books in her hand and was about to fall, luckily Bard caught her."Jesus, Meirin, you should really change you glasses.", „I'm sorry but this happens only when I think of Master Michaelis, at his beautiful face and eyes and that hair and ..." "MEIRIN!"Bard yelled at her."Sorry, oh who is this boy? ".

"This is Ciel, the master hired him and he is going to work with us."," Aw ,how cute he is ,I am Meirin the maid of the Michaelis household" ,"Pleased to meet you "Ciel replied politely.

" A new servant!"A blond haired boy with large green eyes a little taller than Ciel bounced happy up and down and hugged Ciel so hard that he was about to choke."Finny release him you're going to choke the poor boy!"said Meirin while laughing at the two cute boys."Ops , ehehe ,sorry I am just so happy the master hired another servant, I am Finny by the way ,the gardener of the Michaelis Manor" Finny hold out his right hand for Ciel to take it.

Ciel took it and replied politely."I am Ciel Phantomhive ,pleased to meet you."How did the master hire you, Ciel?"asked Bard."Well I originally was working for Madame's Red brothel I was a waiter and the pianist of the restaurant and your master happened to be there yesterday and he took interest and hired me."

" You can play the piano! That is so beautiful, Master Michaelis is also a great musician ,he plays the violin" said Meirin ," Yes, I know I heard himplay yesterday ,indeed he is quite good, he also wants to teach me how to play better."," Well I am sure that you will also sound great together in a duet! Oh speaking of the master you should go and serve him breakfast, the master hates waiting." replied Finny ."

The trio went back to the kitchen were Tanaka was holding the tray with breakfast."Ciel, here is the breakfast I trust you remember were the masters room was?","Yes, I remember ,thank you."

"See you later Ciel " Finny waved to him. Ciel nodded and headed to Sebastian's room."_I still want to find out more about that room ,oh well I will ask Tanaka later for now I will have to make my best to look professional, still the way he touched me last night the way he made music come from my heart, wait, I caa-ca-can't fall in love with him, first of all he is a MAN and second he is a demon, demon's don't love..or do they? Gaaaah! I'm so freaking nervous my hands are shaking!Alright Ciel, you can do this remember he is just you master, you are only a servant and that's all you will ever be._

The last thought brought pain to Ciel's heart .He took a deep breath and turned the doorknob. Ciel then pushed the tray in and closed the door. I t was pretty dark in the room , it took Ciel some time for his visible eye to adjust the darkness .

Ciel drew the curtains and greeted his master."Good morning, Master."Sebastian turned his back from the bright sunlight and mumbled something like "twenty more minutes"

.Ciel sighed and pulled the bed sheets."Master you told me to wake you at eight sharp in the morning I am only obeying your orders, sir."

Sebastian groaned and got up. Ciel could barely held his laughter at his masters appearance. The demon had bags under his eyes his hair looked as if he just came from a fight and his black pajamas were rumpled. Ciel let out a small giggle and Sebastian glared at him."What's so funny little kitten?","Nothing my lord, today's breakfast is bacon with eggs a light salad and as desert ,cherry pie and Earl Gray tea."Ciel mentally congratulated himself for not messing up the little speech.

Sebastian smiled at the little boys speech and hooped of the bed to go to the bathroom."I'll be right back little kitten" Sebastian said with a devilish wink. Ciel blushed furiously "_I don't love him, for heaven's sake I can't be attracted to my master who is actually a DEMON!"_His mind screamed at him not to feel anything for Sebastian…but his heart? Ciel never felt his heart beat so hard as it was now. Suddenly his attention was attracted by a painting on Sebastian's wall. It was the portrait of a boy who was sitting at a piano, only the boy was quite the opposite to Ciel, he had blond hair that framed his face perfectly crystal light blue eyes and a breathtaking smile .He was dressed in black short pants a dark green vest and a purple coat."What do you think you're doing?"Ciel jumped at the sound of his master's voice.

"I was just admiring the painting, master…who is that boy?."Sebastian looked with sad eyes at the painting but snapped out of it and grabbed Ciel by the neck and propped him against the wall."Don't you dare ask about that boy, don't you dare even think about him! Do I make myself clear? "said Sebastian in a low but dangerous voice while his eyes were glowing demonically. Ciel was really scared now."Yes, master I apologies, it was rude of me."

Sebastian released the boy and went to his bed to eat his breakfast .Ciel didn't move an inch from the wall."_I will have to find out about that boy, I will ask Tanaka._"Ciel then went to the wardrobe and picked an outfit for his master. Sebastian finished the bacon and eggs and stared at the cherry pie. Sebastian didn't really like sweets. He reached out his arm for the tea only to knock over the teacup and to spill the liquid on his pajama pants.

Sebastian faked surprise"Oh, my how clumsy can I be in the morning."Ciel hurried to go and dry his master's pants but Sebastian grabbed Ciel's arm and pinned him to the bed and climbed on top of Ciel."Really this is too easy" Sebastian said with a smug smile."What the hell are you doing?" Ciel tried to escape the demon but it was useless. Sebastian chuckled and took the cherry pie."Do you like sweets little kitten?" "_Damn demon, he probably smelled that I like sweets.."_," Yes, master why?",Sebastian's smile only grew wider."Would my little kitten want some of the cherry pie?","I wouldn't mind.. "replied Ciel while looking away in shame.

Sebastian inserted one finger into the cherry filling and waved his long and thin finger covered in cherry gem into Ciel's face."Come little kitten, eat it."Ciel stared at the raven haired man."Master why don't you simply hand me the pie, you'll get dirty.", "Ah ah ah…you're not going anywhere until you lick the gem" replied Sebastian while cocking his head to the side to admire how cute the really pissed off Ciel was looking. Ciel sighed and realized it was the only way he could get out of the demons hold.

Ciel licked Sebastian's finger shyly ,in the next second he felt a pair of soft lips pressing on his parted once. Sebastian inserted his tongue into Ciel's mouth and tasted the sweet mouth of the little boy.

They both parted their lips as Ciel needed air to breathe .Sebastian smirked at the flushed boy."Indeed you taste far more better then the pie."The raven haired man got up and took his pajamas off to change his clothes. Ciel's eyes nearly popped out of his head at the sight before him. The man was incredibly handsome ,his body was perfect.

His skin was white and his muscles were strong but yet soft looking, Ciel couldn't take it anymore, he wanted to touch the man, but he couldn't he just stood there and watched ,his eyes traveling to Sebastian's lower part.

The raven haired man noticed Ciel's eyes on his butt. S

* * *

ebastian turned his head so his face was in profile, a smirk present on his face" Enjoying the view, little kitten?"he purred. Ciel jumped in shock ,he stumbled and fell off the bed landing with a loud thud. Sebastian started laughing hard at the poor boy. Ciel got up and shot daggers at Sebastian."My, my aren't you frightening ,anyway, I will be in my study doing some paper work ,after that we will continue you piano lessons ,you have to complete your duties and then you can explore the manor as much as you like. Understood?","Yes, my Lord" Ciel bowed. Sebastian smirked and waved his hand in dismissal.

After Ciel went to his duties Sebastian looked at the painting on the wall."_Don't worry love, he means nothing to me". _Sebastian smiled sadly at the painting and went near the piano while memories were playing in his mind."_Hahaha_, _Look Sebastian sooner I will become as great as Mozart or Beethoven .A blond haired boy smiled happy and Sebastian leaned and plated a kiss on the boy's lips."_Sebastian shook his head and headed to his office.

Ciel set down in the living room as he finished his duties. Tanaka came and set near the boy."You are doing great little Ciel, it's good to finally have a servant capable of doing something right.", "_Now it's the time"._"Tanaka, I want to ask you a question. ","What would that be little Ciel?"replied Tanaka with a smile.

"Well, today as I was in the master's bedroom I saw the painting of a boy about my age. He had blond hair and blue ey,es and he was sitting at a piano, and when I asked the master who the boy in the painting was he got very angry and grabbed me by the neck and told me not even to think about the boy. Why did my question upset him?"

Tanaka gave Ciel a said smile and released a heavy sigh" Alright little Ciel, I will tell you everything. His name was Alois Trancy .He was about your age but slightly different from you, he was smiling all the time and he brought happiness into Master Michaels's life. The master fell in love with the boy. It was a miracle that a demon fell in love with a human. The other demons told the master that if he falls in love with a human he will no longer be welcome in hell and every demon will be his enemy, by loving a human the master became to pure to be a demon but also to sinful to belong with angels.

The master didn't care about that as long as he was with the Trancy boy ,he was happy ,they were three years together until a sickness affected Alois and it was incurable, the poor boy died in the masters arms .When the boy's heart stopped beating, the masters heart stopped too. He locked himself in the boy's room for two months and never got out. All I heard when I walked by the room was that the master was playing the violin, he was composing a requiem for Alois and only when he finished the piece, he got out of the room and locked the musical sheet and his memories in that room.

That room, Ciel is the only room locked in this manor it's the room where Alois and the master shared their happiness, their music and their love. When the master hired the other three servants he told them that if someone would dare enter that room, he will kill him or her.

I am not sure where the key is ,it's not were the other keys are. But if you "accidentally"find it, Ciel don't enter that room ,do not forget what the master really is, I do not want to lose you. You are a great boy Ciel and I can see why the master picked you, you kind of remind him of Alois, of what the master really was."

Ciel was fascinated by the story. Tanaka told him that Sebastian had had a hard time but he didn't imagine like this."Thank you for sharing this with me Tanaka, it helped me understand a lot."

Tanaka smiled at the boy" I am glad it helped you ,I am afraid I have to get back to my duties we'll talk later. ","Alright "Ciel replied and the old man went off.

"_I think I know where the key is"_. Thought Ciel. He hooped of the chair and went down the large corridors of the manor."_Poor Sebastian, he really loved that boy, why can't he love me like that? Hang on, I'm jealous on a dead person, no I can't be, but still I wish he could see me more than a copy of that boy or a servant."_

Ciel reached Sebastian's bedroom and carefully walked in, making sure that the demon wasn't there. Ciel slowly closed the door and went to the painting of the Trancy boy. He carefully slid his hand behind the painting and started to feel around."_Come on I'm sure..YES! it is here."_Ciel withdrew his hand back holding a beautiful silver key. He placed the painting carefully back making sure it was in the same place he showed the key into his pants pocket and went to get back to his room.

As he opened the door to leave he bumped into no other than Sebastian."What is my little kitten doing here?""_Shit,I'm screwed now, come on Ciel think of something smart!"_

"Oh, master I just came to clean your pants, you spilled some tea on them this morning unfortunately I forgot to bring the cleaning towel so I was heading back and now I bumped into you."

Sebastian eyed Ciel suspiciously."Hmmmm…you're lying to me ,aren't you little kitten?","Why would I do that and why would I be in your room for instance, I just came to clean your pants if you don't want them clean then that is not my problem." replied Ciel in a serious voice."Indeed my pants are a mess, you may clean them and as for your piano lessons I am not in the mood today so you may go and rest. "Ciel nodded, took the pants and went to his room."_He wasn't really telling the truth."_Sebastian thought while he sat on the bed.

Ciel jumped on the bed and felt so relived."_That room better worth my efforts" ._Ciel took the key and studied it._"Well, I wanted this so let's do it."_

The manor looked freaking scary at nighttime, Ciel always had the feeling someone was following him. He was trebly nervous too. He was shaking very badly.

After a long walk he managed to get to the east wing and he was in front of the big old black with red door. Ciel gulped nervously " _Well, this is it there is no going back now" _Ciel thought as he inserted the key and pushed the doorknob…


	4. Chapter 4The Requiem

The little pianist

Chapter 4

Yeah,so this is chapter 4.

I want to settle a few things first.I know Alois is a little bit out of character and that he is loving and blablalba,it's because I imagined him being the little Alois when he was with Luca in Kuroshitsuji season2.

I thank to everybody who is reading my story and a HUGE hug and thak you to all my reviewers!They make my day!

So enjoy the chapter!

Ps:I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any character in this story.

* * *

" _Well, this is it there is no going back now" Ciel thought as he inserted the key and pushed the doorknob…_

Ciel took a deep breath and opened the large door and entered quickly the room. He shut door with a creek. Ciel turned around to face the chamber.

It was an ordinary old black room, the curtains were covering the moonlight completely it was pretty dark. Of course because nobody has ever been there for a long time the whole place was filled with dust and spider webs. Ciel noticed a big four-sized bed that was covered with a red velvet bed sheet full of dust. Ciel suddenly had a vision of Sebastian sitting on the bed, holding Alois in his arms while whispering sweet words about love. Ciel blinked once and the image disappeared."_Alright this room is freaky and I think I am going crazy!"_

Ciel walked away from the bed and went near a small black wooden table. The table was filled with dry red roses which were almost black. Ciel noticed a few music sheets " _Perhaps the Requiem is here?"_Ciel studied the music scores but none of those looked like a Requiem.

He placed the music sheets back and stared at the last item on the table. It looked like a music box which was in the shape of a heart. Ciel opened it and a haunting yet beautiful melody started playing (AN/It's the "Once upon a December" song from "Anastasia").

Ciel had another vision this time with only Alois who was sitting at the table and listening to the music box while he was waiting for Sebastian."_I wonder where Sebastian is, I feel so lonely without him." Tears filled the blond boy's eyes,"I don't want to be alone! Sebastian please don't leave me! SEBASTIAN!" screamed the boy while dropping on his knees..."Alois what's wrong?"Sebastian kneeled and hugged the blond boy."I had to attend to some business but it's finished, that's why I was late and don't worry I will never leave you, I love you remember?"Sebastian smiled at the tear soaked boy and kissed him on the forehead."I love you too, Sebastian and please never leave me no matter what, stay with me until the very end, do you promise?" ,Sebastian smiled ,"I promise.."_

The music box stopped playing and Ciel was brought back to reality, he closed the music box and felt a slight pain in his heart."_I don't know why, but I am a little jealous on Alois. Damn it why the hell does Sebastian love him,? He seems to be a spoiled child who can't make a single step without Sebastian, why does he love him and not me? Hold on, I lo-lo-love S-Se-Sebastian? Wait that can't be, I only know Sebastian for two days and yet I so wish for him to treat me the way he treated Alois. But now Alois is dead and Aaaaargh!I don't get it!"_

Ciel looked away from the table and his jaw dropped. He saw the most beautiful and elegant piano that could ever exist. The instrument was huge; it was a grand piano Ciel would only have dreamed to play at. Ciel recognized that it was the same piano in the painting with Alois.

The boy approached the piano and from what he could see the piano was black but also with hints of dark crimson. Most pianos have the piano lid open, this one was closed. Ciel went to open it and he couldn't believe his eyes what he saw. There were musical notes sculpted into the lid. Ciel's eyes widened as he realized"_This, this , this is the Requiem !I found it!_ _Sebastian sculpted the whole song into the piano, wow, he really did put effort and patience in this, hmmm from what I can read it sounds interesting, he only wrote it for violin, but hey who says I can't transcript it too piano, I just need a pen and a sheet."_

Ciel hurried and grabbed something to write and music sheet. He spent almost half an hour to write all the notes. He smiled triumphantly when he finished."_Alright, since he wrote it for violin this means that these are the notes that the right hand plays, oh well, I will pick the left ones by ear."_

The boy opened the big lid of the piano and the climbed on the high piano bench and opened the lid that covered the piano keys. Ciel tested some chords and was amazed by how crystal clear the piano was ringing. He took a deep breath, settled himself in a good position and started to play Sebastian's Requiem.

The song started in a soft melancholic and low chord. Ciel had a little bit trouble to figure what notes to play at the left hand, but being a good musician he managed to get the song perfect. In the middle of the Requiem, the little musician got so hooked in the song that he had other flashbacks of Sebastian composing the song. It almost brought tears to Ciel's eyes as he saw how Sebastian was suffering but still managed to get over the pain to write the song. Ciel felt his heart almost breaking as he got to the powerful part of the song.

Sebastian was currently in his bedroom reading some stupid book because he was too bored and didn't want to sleep. Being a demon he didn't require sleep but he used it as a luxury and just the thought of having his new little cute servant waking him up trying to be the perfect servant made Sebastian have fun.

Sebastian's sensitive ears picked the sound of piano playing."_Wait a second there are only two piano's in this manor, one is in my room the second…"_Sebastian's heart stopped as he recognized the song. The demon got up and with inhuman speed he ran to the east wing. He slowed down when he saw that the door to the forbidden room was slightly open. Sebastian slid in without being noticed and hid in the shadows of the room and watched Ciel play the song he wrote in the memory of his beloved Alois.

Ciel's eyes couldn't take it anymore, small tears slid down his white cheeks as the song neared the end. The piece was indeed sublime, he was sure that Sebastian would become one of the best composers in the world if he would make himself known. The Requiem ended in a soft minor chord. Ciel whipped his tears with his sleeve and rested his hands on the keys, the song made him quite exhausted.

Ciel almost had a heart attack as a pair of demonical red eyes appeared in the darkness of the room. Sebastian came out of the shadows, his fists clenched by the side, his whole body was shaking.

Ciel could tell that his master was looking angry so he spoke as soft as he could " _Master, I have to say, your composition is beautiful, all your emotions for that boy are in this song, I've never heard something more beautiful than this, it brings tears to anybody's eyes if they listen to it, I can feel your pain through this song."_

Sebastian stopped shaking and gave a low and sarcastic laugh. Ciel was really freaked out now and he knew he crossed his limits by entering the room."_My pain ? You fell my pain little kitten? That is not pain, let me show you real pain"_Without another word Sebastian slammed the piano lid right on Ciel's small hands.

Ciel screamed. He felt as if his hands were chopped off. Sebastian the opened the lid grabbed Ciel by the hair and flung him across the room. Ciel hid the wall hard and dropped on his knees. He brought his broken hands to his head and noticed his forehead was bleeding. He looked up, seeing Sebastian walking slowly towards him, his eyes were fire red and a drak aura was hauling over him. Ciel was terrified .Sebastian grabbed the poor boy by the neck and sqeezed him really hard.

"_I'm going to teach you the meaning of pain and the meaning and of what happens when you disobey my orders you disgusting human."_

"_Master Michaelis!Stop it you're going to kill him he is only a child_!"said Tanaka while he flew the door open and witnessed the scene,Sebastian growled and threw Ciel to the ground.

The demon walked over to the piano and smashed his fist cracking the instrument in two pieces, then he started to destroy the rest ofpiano,Ciel shook terrible as he heard smashing and cracking sounds.

After the piano was completly distroyed ,Sebastian stormed of the room leaving a bleeding to death Ciel and a disspointed Tanaka behind.

Tanaka kneeled and touched Ciel ,the poor boy flinched involuntary."It's alright Ciel Tanaka is here,Ciel didn't I tell you not to go into this room look what happend,I told you the Master is a demon,demon's can't control themselfs when they are veryangry, could have been murderd!Look at you,we'll talk about this later now I will have to heal your wounds before you bleed to death."

"M-m-my h-ha-hands,will I ever be able to play the piano again?"Ciel looked sadly at the his hands who were now purple and covered in blood."I don't know,but I will do anything I can,come , let's go."

Tanaka took the small boy into his arms and walked out of the glanced one last time at the room and noticed that the music sheet he copied was still intact,he then fell unconsious.

* * *

Poor Ciel..I know a lot of you Ciel-fans will want to kill me for what I did to him but I promise things are going to get better!;)

I'll update asap.

XOXOXO

Tears0fLove


	5. Chapter 5The Invitation

**Hey everyone!Yep so this is chapter five and I promised things are getting better and Ciel and Sebastian are begining to warm up to each other.**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews they simply make my day!I hope you enjoy this chapter!:)**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji!**

**T0L**

**

* * *

**

**The Little Pianist**

Chapter 5

"_M-m-my h-ha-hands,will I ever be able to play the piano again?"Ciel looked sadly at the boys hands which were now purple and covered in blood."I don't know,but I will do anything I can,come , let's go."_

_Tanaka took the small boy into his arms and walked out of the glanced one last time at the room and noticed that the music sheet he copied was still intact,he then fell unconsious_.

Ciel was currently sitting on his bed and staring up at the ceiling. It has been one week since the room incident. Tanaka took care of Ciel, he looked perfectly fine, except for his hands. The poor boy couldn't move his fingers. Also Sebastian hasn't spoken to him since that day.

"_My hands are ruined, how will I ever be able to play the piano if I can barley move my fingers. It's only that damn demons fault! That bastard did this to me, I only wanted to play his damn song. Of course I know I crossed the line when I stepped into that room and had the nerve to play his song, but that doesn't mean that he had to do this to me."_

Ciel was so deep in his thought he almost had a heart attack when Tanaka entered his room."How are you today Ciel?"The old man asked with a warm smile on his face."A little better, I still don't know if I can hold anything with my hands.", " Well Master Michaelis wants to speak with you."

Ciel froze."Now, there's no need to be scared, the Master will not harm you, he really wishes to see you." Ciel narrowed his eyes _"What could that demon possibly want from me now_?" "Fine, but if I won't be coming alive from that room it's only your fault."Tanaka chuckled and opened the door for the boy."

Ciel went through all the long corridors and went to Sebastian's room. He knocked at the door with his elbow .Sebastian opened the door and locked eyes with Ciel. They both stared at each other for a couple of minutes that seemed like hours. Sebastian was the first one to make a move, he stepped aside for Ciel to enter.

Ciel entered the room and turned to face his master" Why did you want to see me? To see the damage that you made? To see the fact that you completely ruined my whole life, the piano playing meant everything to me, music was my life and now you took it from me."Ciel spoke while he crossed his arms."If you would have listened to Tanaka's advice none of this would have happened, now show me your hands." replied Sebastian.

" The hell I will! Don't you dare get an inch closer to me you demon! I don't know how the hell you manage to write such beautiful music when you are a monster! I only wanted to play your music I never meant any harm and if you did write that piece for Alois why did you keep it secret? What was the use of writing it? And tell me do you think Alois would have been proud of you, for what you did to my hands?"Sebastian's blood boiled in his veins and he raised his hand to slap Ciel across the face.

"Yeah that's right! Go ahead, slap me, instead of messing with a powerful demon, you are showing yourself in front of a mere human. Yeah, very impressive I have to say. I never meant to intrude in your privacy and I never meant to laugh at anything, I was quite fascinated by that room and by those memories you kept there, I had visions of you two and I understand that he was very dear to you but I don't see what you gain if you unleash your pain on me."

Sebastian still remained with his hand raised so Ciel closed his eyes and waited to be slapped. But instead of a slap, he felt a warm hand caress his cheek.

Ciel slowly opened his eyes and looked at Sebastian's eyes which were now looking at him which suck tenderness that it made Ciel's heart stop. Sebastian smiled softly at his servant."You really are different from other humans, you Ciel are the first one who ever had the courage and nerve to stand up against my words, you are so different from Alois, but in a good way, if I were to strike Alois he would normally beg on his knees for mercy and forgiveness, but you, a 12-year old boy has the courage to stand up against a demon now that's interesting, I like it."

Sebastian held Ciel's chin up and pressed his lips to Ciel's parted ones. Although Ciel's mind screamed at him to push Sebastian away, his heart told him to respond to the kiss. Sebastian broke the kiss and smiled sadly." I'm sorry for what I've done to your hands and I know that you want to play the piano, let me help you heal you hands and train you and I promise you will become the best pianist, will you let me help you?"

Ciel felt his heart was going to burst from his chest."_Does this mean he cares about me? No, he probably just does it because he doesn't want to have a useless servant around his house, but he said he was sorry so that means he cares? But does he care about me the way I do?"_Ciel looked sadly at his hands."How will you be able to make me play? My hands are broken, I can barley carry a God damn plate! I can barley move my fingers and when I do it hurts worse than hell!"

Sebastian chuckled and took Ciel in his arms and placed him on top of his desk. Ciel blushed"Master? W-wh-what are you doing?","Well I have to see the damage I've done to your hands and for that, you need to sit and relax", "Ow, yes of course "Ciel replied while looking to the floor shamefully. Sebastian smirked „What do you think I was going to do little kitten?"," Just carry on"replied Ciel.

Sebastian nodded and carefully unwrapped Ciel's bandaged hands. He winced at the sight of Ciel's hands. They were bruised and his nails had a purple color and were covered in dry blood. Sebastian took one of Ciel's fingers and began slowly press it. Ciel bit his lip from the pain that he felt.

"Hmm, indeed your fingers are really messed up but you are lucky, being at such a young age you will surely recover. First of all I need to make sure that you bones will not be broken" Sebastian grabbed both Ciel's hands and focused all his energy on them. Ciel felt coldness rush through his fingers and was surprised to see that his bruises and dry blood disappeared, his nails recovered there natural pink color too.

"Move your fingers" instructed Sebastian. Ciel moved his fingers and to his surprise, he didn't feel any pain at all."But, what and how, how did you do it?"asked Ciel amazed."That, little kitten is one of the many demon powers I have, I can heal and replace almost anything." replied Sebastian with a smug smile present on his face. Ciel couldn't do anything but just to stare at his hands.

"Now then let's see if you can still play the piano."Ciel nodded and both of them headed to the piano.

Ciel set on the piano bench and made room for Sebastian. Sebastian picked a music score and placed it in front of Ciel."Because I am not sure that you can still play the piano as good as you did before, I will let you look at the score but only this time, I expect that you will learn to play without it." said Sebastian.

Ciel nodded and looked at the music sheet." _Moonlight Sonata?"_Ciel gave Sebastian a quizzical look."Yes, indeed it's my favorite composition from Beethoven."Ciel settled himself in a strait position and cracked his joints."You shouldn't do that little kitten, your hands are going soon to tremble if you will continue on doing that." commented Sebastian."Oh, sorry, old habits never lose"

Ciel started to play the song. It started soft and mysterious, indeed Ciel could see why this was Sebastian favorite piece, it resembled Sebastian quite a lot .He was very mysterious, Ciel really couldn't understand how easily this guy changed emotions. In one moment it looks like he wants you to burn in hell and in the next second he looks at you with the softest eyes in the world. He was very difficult to figure out.

Sebastian stood and watched Ciel's hands as they played the piano. He really didn't expect for Ciel to play this good but after all he was a great pianist. Ciel finished the song and looked at Sebastian for his opinion.

"I'm impressed just moments ago you had your hands broken and now you can play this good indeed that is something, although you have forgotten the advise I told you, do not play with your mind, play with your heart."," Yes I know, I will get better, I'm not even warmed up." replied Ciel while looking disappointed at the piano keys.

"I was so angry the other days that you went into that room that I forgot to tell you something important regarding you piano skills."Ciel looked at Sebastian with a curios look."What would that be, Master?"Sebastian smiled" You did a very beautiful piano version of my Requiem, the nights after the incident I couldn't sleep because that song haunted me in my dreams, your version of the song, I want to tell you that I think the song can sound even better if we make it for piano and violin. What do you say Ciel, will you make a duet with me?"

Ciel stared at his master."A duet? I would love to, but are you sure?"asked Ciel."Yes, I am sure. Now I want you to go into the chamber and search there if you still have the music sheet that you wrote.", "Yes Master" Ciel hopped of the piano bench and ran off to the east wing .

Ciel ran through all the long and dark corridors and entered the chamber. The room was still devastated, nobody came to clean up. The remains of the beautiful grand piano were still there and near them the music sheet. Ciel picked it up and looked at the room."_I will definitely clean this room and make it my second room and I will make the master a present, I will repair the piano, I still remember the lessons that the old man at Madame's Red brothel gave me in the construction of a piano, I will just need some tools, time and patience, yes I will definitely make it!_ Ciel thought as he closed the door and went to his Masters bedroom."_This will be a long afternoon"_

Sebastian sighed tiredly" How many times do I have to tell you Ciel, its b flat honestly don't you have musician ears?"Ciel glared at the raven-haired man."Now Ciel from the beginning…AGAIN"

Ciel mumbled and started playing the beginning of the Requiem. He played the first six measures alone and then Sebastian joined with the violin. Ciel looked at Sebastian and couldn't help but notice how beautiful his master looked, he was dressed with a white shirt, which had the first four buttons, were not buttoned, exposing his perfect white and soft skin, a black vest which was also undone and black trousers and Ciel also noticed that Sebastian's boots had a bit of heels, as if he wasn't already tall enough.

The demon also was a pair of glasses who were resting on the bridge of his nose that formed his face perfectly. He currently had his eyes shut and Ciel could see he was lost in his music. Ciel noticed how beautiful and how gentle Sebastian's hands were playing the violin, Ciel wished in that moment that Sebastian was touching him the same way he did with the violin so gentle yet sensual and breathtaking.

Ciel was startled when Sebastian suddenly opened his eyes and gave him a devilish smirk."Why did you stop playing?"asked Sebastian. Ciel looked at his hands and noticed that he wasn't playing anymore, the poor boy got so hooked at his Master's looks and playing that he forgot he was supposed to play to"."Oh, I well, I am getting really tired we've been practicing for hours I think we should rest, Master" Ciel replied trying to hide the blush that was creeping onto his cheeks.

"Ah ah ah, little kitten, I know when people are lying to me, you aren't telling the truth, I know you've been staring at me for the past four minutes and thirty five seconds, and I have to tell you,you have the most adorable thoughts about me."

"_He read my mind! Bastard!"_,"Master, if I may say it is not polite to read a person's thoughts it is someone's privacy and I don't think you should AH! Ciel didn't get to finish the sentence because Sebastian threw him on the four-sized bed and soon was hovering over him."You've intruded my privacy once little kitten, now I will do the same to you."Without another word Sebastian took off his glasses and left them on the nightstand and started to kiss Ciel.

Ciel wrapped his arms around the demon's neck and deepened the kiss. Sebastian licked Ciel's bottom lip and Ciel opened his mouth. Sebastian plunged his tongue into Ciel's sweet mouth causing the smaller boy to moan. Sebastian broke the kiss and started to kiss Ciel's neck his chest and heading lower and lower. Ciel was moaning and mewling, which was like music to Sebastian's ears.

Ciel's eyes nearly popped out of his head when he felt a hand starting to rub his lower region."Master what no! no don't touch that aaaah!"Sebastian chuckled" My, my you have such adorable reactions but don't worry little kitten I will show you heaven "Sebastian started to unbuckle his belt.

**Knock! Knock!**

Sebastian glared at the door."Yes?"He called out politely in a fake kind voice. Tanaka entered the room and looked shocked at the scene before him."Oh my, I am sorry Master Michaelis,I didn't know you were…busy, there is an invitation for you my Lord, it is quite important". Sebastian stood up and took the letter from Tanaka."Thank you Tanaka, you may leave now."Tanaka bowed and left the room.

Sebastian opened the invitation. Suddenly a dark aura formed around him as he read the letter."Well, who send you the invitation, Master?"asked Ciel. Sebastian ripped the letter and threw it into the fire. He turned around to look at Ciel, his eyes glowing demonically, he replied bitterly "Lord Claude Faustus".

* * *

**ZOMG Claude is going to appear.*DUN DUN DUUUUUUN***

**Till next chapter!:D**

**Tears0fLove**


	6. Chapter 6The Masquerade

**The Little Pianist**

Chapter 6

**Hey Everyone!**

**Thank you for the story alerts,favorite story and most important the reviews they make my day!**

**and also thank you to those who read my story but don't review.**

**This is chater six so I hope you like it!**

**I don't own Kuroshitusji or any character.**

**T0L**

* * *

NO! For the last time Master! I am not going to wear that costume! Sebastian sighed heavily while it was the third time he tried to convince his servant to wear the costume.

"Ciel, you are forgetting your manners and I am the master here so I give the orders , either you wear this costume or I'll punish you "said Sebastian while smirking devilish at the boy's flushed face. Ciel snorted and tore the costume from Sebastian's hand and stomped back to the bathroom to change.

"_Cute, he acts just like an angry kitten_" thought Sebastian as he started to put on his costume. They had to leave to go to the masquerade organized by Lord Claude Faustus. Sebastian was going like the Phantom of the opera; he had a white shirt, a black vest and a black overcoat, black pants and a long and black cape and of course the white mask that covered the right side of his face.

Ciel entered the bedroom and slightly blushed at Sebastian's appearance. Indeed the demon looked ravishing and the mask added mystery to his appearance. Ciel pushed the thought away and stood grumpily in front of his master."Well? Does this satisfy you, MASTER?"Ciel hissed the last word.

The boy was wearing a white shirt with a black vest, knee-short black pants with black stockings and white boots. A cute black tail was attached to his pants and two fuzzy cat ears were on top of his head.

Sebastian tilted his head"It still needs something" Sebastian said while he took the boys hand and dragged him to the bathroom. Ciel sat and watched silently as Sebastian fumbled through all his make-up things."Damn it ,where did I put it? Oh well I guess this will do."Sebastian shut the drawer and turned to Ciel."Close your eyes"instructed Sebastian. Ciel arched a brow."It's a surprise ".Ciel huffed and closed his eyes.

He felt Sebastian apply a weird thing on his nose that smelled like strawberries. Then he felt Sebastian draw lines on both sides of his cheeks and the he felt something on his eyelids."Done, you may look now."

Sebastian handed Ciel the mirror and the boy studied his reflection. He had a cute little pink nose and the lines that Sebastian drew were cat whiskers. His eyes had white with gray shadow, he had to admit it, it didn't look bad at all."You really look like a little kitten now."Sebastian said while smirking smugly at the boy."Its, not bad" admitted Ciel.

"Good, now put your white gloves on and wait for me in the carriage". Ciel nodded and headed downstairs. He had to run away from Finny and Mayelene who were about to choke him with their hugs. He hopped in the carriage and waited for his master." _Why do I have the feeling that something strange and bad is going to happen at that masked ball? It's probably just my imagination_". Sebastian entered the carriage and nodded to the driver and the carriage went off.

Sebastian looked at his servant and noticed a sudden sadness in the boy's eyes" The carriage seems heavy on one side, what's troubling you?"Sebastian asked in a soft voice."No, it's nothing, I'm a little bit nervous, I've never been to a ball before and I want to be the perfect servant." Replied Ciel while looking at his hands. Sebastian took Ciel by his chin and turned his head so he was looking right into his eyes. At that moment Ciel felt like he was melting when he gazed into Sebastian's soft eyes.

Sebastian then bent and softly kissed the boy on the lips. Ciel shut his eyes and was absorbed by the kiss."Don't worry little kitten, everything is going to be just fine". Ciel nodded and both of them were silent the rest of the road.

Ciel gazed outside the window and saw a lot of carriages and people in masks going and coming out of a giant manor."_We must be near_." The Faustus manor looked nothing like the Michaelis manor, although it was bigger that didn't mean that it was beautiful, the Michaelis Manor had that dark and mysterious scent around and simply was beautiful in a unique way.

The carriage stopped and the driver opened the carriage door. Sebastian stepped out and helped his small servant too .The driver then went off and both of them went into the manor. A haunting waltz music was playing and masked couples were dancing. There were masks everywhere and Ciel was starting to get dizzy .He grabbed Sebastian's cape while they were making their way through the ballroom. A sudden voice scratched both Ciel and Sebastian's ears.

SEBBY!My dear Sebas-chaaan!.Sebastian slapped his forehead „And this is where the headache starts" Ciel turned around to see a male dressed in red.

He wore a tight red dress with black lace stockings, red high-heel shoes. He had elbow black gloves and was wearing a red masquerade mask attached with a stick so he could put it on whenever he liked. What frightened poor Ciel was that the man had shark-like-teeth.

His eyes were green and a pair of red framed glasses were resting on the bridge of his nose and the man had long and red hair.

"My, my Sebby I really didn't expect to see you here." "_Sebby?_"Ciel couldn't help but let a small giggle escape his lips at the nickname. Sebastian sighed „Neither did I expect to see you here, Grell".

Grell squeaked but then stared down at Ciel."Who the hell is this boy?', "This is Ciel Phantomhive, he is my new servant and also a very talented piano player, Ciel this is Lord Grell Sutcliff." replied Sebastian.

"Sebby ,I am LADY Grell Sutcliff, you really don't know how to treat women and by the way when are you going to give me a kiss!"Grell complained dramatically. Sebastian was getting pretty annoyed.

"What do you want Grell?"Sebastian hissed."I just want the best for you Sebby,I don't want the history to repeat and for you to suffer like you did for.."

"Sebastian Michaelis".

Grell didn't get to finish the sentence because both Sebastian and he froze at the voice that called Sebastian's name. The whole room went silent and the masked people moved so that they made a free row for the person to join the trio.

"That voice…"Sebastian turned around and froze at what he saw. A boy dressed in a purple gothic vampire costume. It was Alois! Sebastian stared at him and noticed that he didn't change a bit, he was exactly the same except for one thing, his eyes were not light blue anymore, they were crimson red, exactly the same color as Sebastian's eyes.

Behind Alois there was Claude Faustus dressed in a black with gold vampire costume. Ciel was shocked and confused so he stepped closer to Sebastian.

Alois smiled devilish revealing his vampire/demon fangs and stood in front of Sebastian."Well, well long time has it been, Sebastian?".Sebastian couldn't say a word. He was shocked confused and perhaps happy? He just continued to stare at the blond boy in front of him and then at Claude. Sebastian knew that Claude was a demon, but how did he come to know Alois and wasn't Alois supposed to be dead!

Alois continued to smile but his gaze traveled to the little form behind Sebastian's cloak."And who is this?"Grell noticed Sebastian couldn't say anything so he spoke."This is Ciel Phantomhive if I got it right; he is Sebastian's new servant and a piano player?"

Alois's smile only grew wider."A piano player you say? Well, that's very interesting, I myself am one, I trust Sebastian told you lots about me?" Ciel stepped in front of Alois" Yes, he told me some things…"replied Ciel unsure.

Alois chuckled."Well, maybe you will play for me sometime but know I am the servant of the Faustus manor, so I will entertain you". Said Alois while making his way to the grand brown piano. The rest of the masked people took their places as well as Grell, Sebastian and Ciel.

Alois smirked."Sebastian, why don't you make a duet with me, you know like we used too, for old time's sake?" "Do you have a violin?"Alois nodded to the violin on the chair next to the piano. Sebastian went to the chair, picked the violin and went to the piano to stay near Alois."What do you wish to play?"asked Sebastian."Do you remember the song from my music box?" ," How could I forget it? replied Sebastian with a smile. Alois smiled back and seat on the piano bench and started to play the intro. It was a soft yet haunting music.

Ciel's jaw dropped when Alois started playing."_My God, he is so good, what technique and how easy he hits all the notes_."After the intro Sebastian joined with the violin. Both instruments sounded perfect. The whole ballroom was filled with the magic of the song. Even Grell stopped looking at Sebastian's private part and focused on the song.

The song reached the powerful moment. Sebastian's eyes were shut and he had a small smile on his face. Ciel felt a little jealous at how Alois was playing far better than he was and at the fact that Sebastian was happy now.

Ciel looked at Alois and both boys locked eyes. Crimson red and dark blue stared at each other for a couple of seconds. The Alois gave Ciel an evil smirk and looked back at Sebastian. Ciel narrowed his eyes."_I knew something bad was going to happen, I knew it_!"

Suddenly a hand was resting on Ciel's shoulder. He looked up and saw Claude who was smiling at him."They are good together aren't they?"asked Claude."Yes, indeed ,Alois is a very good pianist and my master is a very good musician too." replied Ciel while still looking at the men who were playing.

"That's not just it, you see they complete each other I mean look at them, did you ever see you master like that?"asked Claude.

At the moment the song finished and Sebastian quickly glanced at Alois and smiled at him. The ballroom was filled with applause and cheering. Sebastian and Alois joined hands and bowed to the audience. Ciel clapped sadly."_He is right, they do look good together" _Ciel felt a sudden sting in his heart so he left the ballroom.

He was currently in the lobby pacing back and forth while thousand of thoughts were confusing his mind."_Wait a second it's not like I really love Sebastian, he is a demon and he is my master, after all a servant and a master are not allowed together, I just need to go now and congratulate Sebastian on his playing and everything will be fine."_

Ciel went back to the ballroom and started looking for Sebastian but he was nowhere to be found. Ciel noticed Claude and thought maybe he knows.

"Pardon me Lord Faustus, I am looking for Master Michaelis have you seen him?"called out Ciel politely."Yes,he went in the backyard, first door on the right and by the way, your master is going to stay here for a while we have already prepared two rooms, your room is on the second floor to the left, here is the key." said Claude while handing him a small key."Oh, I shall talk with the Master right now, to ask him for the things he might require from the manor, thank you" Ciel bowed and went to the garden.

Ciel entered the garden and saw his master sitting on a bench but noticed he wasn't alone. In front of him was Alois and from what Ciel could see they were talking. He hid in the nearest bush and listened to the conversation between the two.

"I thought you were dead, I don't get it, I saw you die, you died in my arms." said Sebastian confused.

Alois turned to face Sebastian with tears streaming down his pale cheeks."Oh, Sebastian I missed you so much and yes it's true I died but I became a demon with a little help from Claude but that doesn't matter, we are together now and we can be just the way we were, I love you Sebastian, I was so lonely and I never thought I'd see you again.I did this for you!."

Sebastian pulled Alois to his lap and wiped his tears away." I was so shocked when I saw you, but now I am happy."

Ciel felt that pain in his heart again but he continued to watch the men.

"We will be together always, right?"said Alois while wrapping his arms around Sebastian's neck.

"Yes,my love" replied Sebastian and then kissed Alois gently on the lips. Ciel's heart stopped, he felt his heart shatter to pieces. The two were kissing passionately and suddenly Alois opened his eyes and looked directly into Ciel's eyes while still kissing Sebastian and giving him an evil smile. Then he closed his eyes again and started moaning as Sebastian was kissing his neck.

"Oh,Sebastian,aaaghh aaaghh nghhh more, I want you all"cried Alois loud. Sebastian flipped him on the bench and started to remove his clothes. Ciel covered his ears with his small hands as Alois was moaning louder and louder."Sebastian oh yes, more, tell me, tell me that you love me"said Alois while gazing into Sebastian's lust filled eyes.

Ciel couldn't take it anymore. He quickly run into the manor without being noticed by Sebastian and Alois. He strode to the second floor and into his temporary room. He entered the room and locked the door.

Ciel slowly felt like the whole world was falling apart, he slid onto his knees and buried his head in his lap while small tears were forming in hiseyes,he never cried before, why is he crying over a demon? Perhaps it was that the demon was the first one to give him the chance of a good life?

Ciel got warmed up to him and it pained to see know that all the kisses and things Sebastian said to him meant nothing. It hurt to see that Sebastian was only toying with him. It hurt to see that Ciel was nothing but a joke to him.

Claude was sitting on a tree branch looking into the room and watched Ciel, who was sobbing himself to sleep.

"_Perfect"._


	7. Chapter 7The Reunion

**Hey Everyone!**

**Yep,this is chapter 7,it contains a lot of drama,I hope you enjoy it!:)**

**I don't won Kuroshitsuji nor character from it!**

* * *

The Little Pianist

**Chapter 7**

Ciel was currently in the kitchen preparing breakfast for Sebastian and Alois. It has been already two weeks since the masquerade. They stayed at the Faustus manor for one week and now they were currently in the Michaelis manor. Ciel had his daily routine: to wake up the two lovers, to make sure that the other servants did their jobs well and for the rest of the day he continued to practice the piano.

He had barley spoken to Sebastian and each time he saw the two lovers kiss he felt as if someone was stabbing his heart with a dagger. Tears were forming into the corners of his dark blue eyes, but Ciel refused to cry in front of anyone, especially not in front of Sebastian. He tried his best to ignore Sebastian, as long as he was happy Ciel was too, after all he was the perfect servant.

Ciel headed with the tray to Sebastian's room. He knocked politely and entered the room. The smell of sweat and sex choked him. The small boy went and pushed the curtains aside, letting the warm sunlight peer into the room. Sebastian sat up and Alois slightly groaned and settled himself near Sebastian.

"Good morning, Sebastian" said Alois in a sleepy voice."Good morning, love" replied Sebastian with a smile."Good morning Master Michaelis, Lord Trancy, for today's breakfast I have prepared chocolate pancakes a fresh salad for the master and Earl Gray Tea, I hope you enjoy it"."Mmmm, sounds delicious." said Alois while stabbing the fork into his pancakes."

Ciel went to the wardrobe and took out Sebastian's suite, placed it on the bed and just as he turned to face the two men, he saw Alois kissing Sebastian's cheek. Sebastian noticed the sign of hurt that appeared into Ciel's eyes."Ciel, is something wrong?"asked Sebastian.

"_Of course, my life is too damn wrong and the fact that you are in love with him is wrong_"

" Everything is perfect, my Lord." with that answer he bowed and exited the room. Ciel sighed tiredly and went to his own business.

Ciel walked to the east wing of the manor, he rarely set in his own room, he moved to the forbidden room. It took Ciel a few hours until he arranged the room and a few days until he rebuild the piano, although it didn't sound like it did before Sebastian destroyed it, Ciel was satisfied with it. He played the piano for hours, music was the only way he could forget about the pain, Sebastian didn't play a duet with him since Alois reappeared so Ciel played alone and it was probably the best, he feared that if he would play a duet with Sebastian he would fall onto his knees and cry his eyes out.

Ciel practiced for three hours. His hands started to hurt a lot. He hopped off the tall piano bench and set on the bed. He took the music box and stared at it blankly."_What does he have that I don't? Why does Sebastian love him?"_again pain pierced into his heart at the thought of Sebastian and Alois.

"Why are you alone in this old place?"Ciel almost jumped at Claude's voice."L-lord Faustus, I practice piano and stay here, it's my room."Claude neared Ciel and gave him a fake smile."Walk with me, Ciel" That smile gave Ciel the creeps; he could have sworn Claude looked just like a pedophile.

"I'm not sure; I still need to practice the piano, maybe later "refused Ciel politely."Ciel, demons know when you lie, your hands hurt from practicing, come on only a small walk in the manor.""_I'm not getting anywhere, right?"_," Fine but only a small walk".

The two men were walking down the corridors. Ciel glanced from the corner of his eye at Claude's face."_Does this guy show any emotion? He looks just like a post_."

Claude opened the balcony door and turned to face Ciel" Let's take some fresh air."Ciel nodded and went outside.

The wind was blowing softly and the fresh air really did calm Ciel down. He had his eyes closed he heard Alois's voice."Checkmate Sebastian, I win"," Indeed, but I won last time, remember?"replied Sebastian cheerfully.

Ciel stared at the two lovers who were hugging and teasing each other and tried to hide the pain in his chest."Oh,Ciel why don't you come and play with me?"asked Alois devilish."As much as I would like to, I have duties which I must complete before the day is out."," Oh, don't you know how to play or are you afraid to LOSE?"teased Alois."_You son of a bitch, I am Ciel Phantomhive ,I am not afraid of anything. I'll show you who is going to lose, you bastard.","_I accept the challenge, Lord Trancy" replied Ciel politely. Alois's smile grew wider and started to rearrange the chess pieces. Ciel took Sebastian's place."I'll go with white and you with black, is it alright?"asked Alois."It's perfect" replied Ciel. Alois smirked "Well then, let the game begin."Claude stood and watched the whole game in silence, his eyes never leaving Ciel.

"Checkmate." smirked Alois with pride as Ciel lost the game."_That bastard, how could he? I am the best chess player." _thought Ciel while he clenched his fists.

"Yes, indeed you won, but you are a demon and I am a human that was not very fair." explained Ciel. Alois stood up." Hahaha, well little Ciel who said it is fair? Didn't Sebastian tell you? Chess is also in real life and there you should watch each step you make, because every wrong move you make could cost your life." replied Alois while smirking down at Ciel."Indeed thank you for the advice Lord Trancy,I need to go to my duties now, please excuse me."Ciel bowed and went inside the manor.

"_One day Trancy,I will win, just wait and see, the game will be mine_" Ciel was heading to the forbidden room. Sebastian kept following him."Ciel I need to speak with you."

Ciel turned around to see Sebastian. In these last two weeks he never spoke with his master in private, as he looked into Sebastian's eyes he just wished he could melt in his arms and forget about Alois and Claude.

"Of course, Master." replied Ciel. Both of them entered the room."Ciel, you've been acting very strange lately, is something bothering you?"asked Sebastian in a worried voice.

"_Yes, it bothers me the fact that you love that spoiled brat, the fact that we haven't played a duet since two weeks and that the fact that all you said to me was a joke_. ","No Master, I am fine, although I don't really like Lord Faustus, there's something weird and bad about me that makes me feel uncomfortable every time he is in the same room with me."

"Yes, I noticed that too here, take this ,if he tries to harm you or anything just stab him in the stomach with this dagger."Sebastian handed Ciel a strange black with poison green colored dagger.

"Master, but I thought demons can't be hurt."," Well Ciel, this is not an ordinary dagger, this is a demon's dagger and if you even scratch a demon with this dagger, he will die. "replied Sebastian.

"Oh, I see, thank you, Master; is there anything I can do for you?"asked Ciel."Yes, I forgot to tell you we are having a party this evening to celebrate my reunion with Alois and I want the manor to be perfect, I trust you can check up on the other servant's that they won't mess anything up."

"_Reunion party? What his and…I don't care ,I am only a servant ,Sebastian counts on me, I can't disappoint him because of my feelings_."," Of course ,I will make sure everything is going to be allright."

Sebastian smiled and waved him in dismissal. Ciel bowed stuck the dagger into his pants pocket and went to arrange the ballroom.

"_Now then, I have to finish that song for Alois_". Thought Sebastian as he glanced at Ciel's piano.

All the preparations were finished; a lot of noble people were at the and the other servants were caring trays with drinks and appetizers. Sebastian was greeting and introducing Alois to several lords and ladies.

Ciel glanced sadly at Sebastian and Alois who were holding hands and smiling happily."Aren't they a great couple, Ciel?"Ciel almost had a heart attack when Claude spoke to him."I'm sorry Lord Faustus, but it's not my place to say.","I know you love Sebastian."

Ciel accidentally dropped some glasses which attracted everyone's attention. The small boy bent and cleaned up the broken glass."I'm afraid I don't know what you talking about, my Lord."

"Oh, I think you do, I know that and I know that you hate Alois from the deepness of your broken little heart, you know I might be able to set things up so Sebastian will be yours …if you make a contract with me."

"A contract?" asked Ciel.

"Yes, a contract ,I will help you to get Sebastian back and both of you will live happily until the day you die and when you die your soul will belong to me, to devour it, you have an amazing soul Ciel, it is mouthwatering to demons, so dark and twisted yet pure, so what do you say? Do we have the deal? You get Sebastian in exchange for your soul?"

"No thank you, I'd rather not."Ciel refused and went to fetch other drinks.

"As you wish…"whispered Claude while still watching Ciel.

Ciel was very tired, he had to make sure everyone had drinks and that everybody was having a good time. Also he had to make sure the room orchestra he hired were doing their job. Sebastian suddenly coughed to get everybody's attention. The room was filled with silence as the guests were waiting to hear what Sebastian had to say.

"Good evening everyone, I hope you are all having a good time, as you heard this is a party to celebrate my reunion with Lord Trancy. He is everything to me and will always be,Alois I have a gift for you, I composed a song and I hope you will like it, it's written for violin and piano. I will play the violin part and as for the piano part, I gladly want to introduce you one of the greatest pianists, Ciel Phanotmhive."

All guests turned to see where Sebastian pointed his hand." Ciel would you do the honor to play the piano part of the song?"asked Sebastian while smiling at Ciel.

Ciel started to panic."_He wrote another song for Alois and he is asking for me to play the piano part? Why does he hate me so much, calm down Ciel you are the perfect servant, don't let your emotions stop you." _,"I will be more than glad, Master."Sebastian's smile grew wider. Ciel walked over to the piano and Sebastian handed him the music sheets.

Ciel set on the piano bench and studied a little the music sheet while Sebastian was tuning his violin. The song was not complicated but Ciel was still afraid not to mess up because of the pain in his heart.

Sebastian nodded to Ciel and both of the started to play the song. The whole ballroom was filled with the sound of Ciel's piano and Sebastian joined immediately.

Sebastian had his eyes closed and was smiling while Ciel tried to focus n the sheet instead of looking at Sebastian, he was afraid if he would look at Sebastian he would get a wrong note and mess up the whole song.

The song was very beautiful, Ciel bit his bottom lip really hard to stop his tears. He couldn't cry, at least not now. It broke his heart to see that Sebastian was in love with that spoiled brat. Ciel wasn't even sure Alois did love Sebastian as much as he did,it pained him to see that Sebastian was too blind to see who really loved him. Ciel was almost choking on his tears, he was glad that the song was nearing its end, he was about to pass out.

Alois was watching Ciel the whole time and was smirking at Ciel's failed attempt to hide his pain.

The song ended and the room was filled with cheering and applause. Alois clapped and smiled at Sebastian. Sebastian bowed and went to shake hands with Ciel… but he was gone.

Ciel ran down the corridors of the manor with tears streaming down his pale cheeks, his heart almost bursting from his chest. He went to the forbidden room.

He flew the door open and fell onto his knees sobbing into his small hands. After a few minutes of sobbing he tried to calm himself down.

"Well, well, well, that was quite a strong scene wasn't it, it must have been really hard for you to play it cool when you were completely devastated, I must say I didn't think you could be so mentally strong, you managed not to make an ass of yourself in front of everyone." said Alois while stepping inside of the dark room.

Ciel almost jumped at the sound of his voice."Get out of my room!"said Ciel while he tried to wipe his tears with his sleeve."You see Ciel, that is what I hated when I was a human, I had so many emotions I was so weak so disgusting, but now I am a demon ,I am invincible, Sebastian belongs to me."

"Sebastian doesn't belong to you,because he is not an object and I'd rather doubt it he will love you when he will see tht you are not the same boy he used to love and that you are faking it, and l let me tell you something, Sebastian hates lies so that means he will hate you too"said Ciel while getting up.

Alois gritted his teeth while anger was boiling up inside him. He launched himself at Ciel grabbing him by the neck and pinning him to the wall. His eyes were glowing demonically as he started to choke Ciel with both hands. Ciel was trying to escape his grasp but the demon child had much more power than him."Let me tell you something brat, Sebastian is madly in love with me and he will never be in love with you, he composed that song for me, not you, Sebastian cares about me not you! Sebastian belongs to me, that means I win! Do you hear me Ciel?I win!"

That was all he needed to hear ,Ciel couldn't take it anymore. He reached into his pocket, pulled out the dagger and with one move he stabbed Alois in the stomach, knocking him to the floor. Ciel's eyes were filled with disgust, anger, hate and evilness as he spat into Alois's face."CHECKMATE TRANCY, I WIN!"

Alois began to spit blood as he watched Ciel with terrified eyes. Ciel began to smirk as Alois's blood spread on the floor.

Sebastian entered the room and watched horrified at the scene before him. Ciel holding a dagger and hovering over a bleeding to death Alois. Sebastian quickly kneeled near Alois and took his body in his arms. " Alois? Alois? ALOIS! ANSWER ME!"shouted Sebastian while he shook Alois's dead form.

Ciel snapped out of his trance and looked at the dagger. Blood was trebling down the blade. Ciel dropped the dagger and tried to figure out what happened. He looked down at Sebastian who was shutting Alois's eyes.

"Master, I,I didn't want to do it he attacked me and..He was choking me I was desperate, It was the only way…"

"Get out.." said Sebastian in a low voice."Master I am so sorry!"said Ciel while approaching his Master.

"Get out ,NOW!I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOU EVER AGAIN!I HOPE YOU WILL BURN IN HELL FOR THIS,CIEL PHANTOMHIVE!I HATE YOU!GET THE HELL OUT!"Sebastian's voice sounded just like thunders.

Ciel ran down the corridors,exited the manor and stormed out into the dark woods.

Sebastian kneeled near Alois and stood therewhile Claude was watching the whole scene from the shadows."_Now then to make Ciel's life even more miserable, Sebastian will die soon too."_He then continued to walk along the corridors.

Ciel stopped running and kneeled against a tree. The fact that the only person he loved hated him, made Ciel want to just wait for some wolf to come and eat him. He was a murderer and Sebastian hated him so much. Small tears began to blur Ciel's vision, he closed his eyes and waited for whatever was supposed to happen.

"_Sebastian,I'm sorry…."_

_

* * *

_

**I know,I am being very mean and rude to Ciel,but I promise things will turn up much better,at least Alois is dead,hellXD**

**I will update soon!:D**

**Ti'll next chapter!:)**

**~T0L**


	8. Chapter 8 The Comeback

**The Little Pianist **

**Chapter 8**

**Hey Everyone!Here is chapter 8,I am sorry it is too short but I hope you will like it!**

**Thank you everyone for your reviews,story alerts,favorite story means a lot to me!**

**Ps:I don't own Kuroshitsuji or any character from it!(sad isn't it?T_T)**

* * *

"_My name is Ciel Phantomhive; I am the son of Vincent and Rachel Phantomhive." _

"_I had a normal life, I started playing the piano from a very early age and my parents were so proud of me, they always used to ask me to play for them in the evening I had everything a child could have I had parents that loved me, I played the piano, I was a talented child, I was happy, until a fire burned the mansion down together with my parents. I was an orphan; I was living under the bridges of London. _

_While I was out there a lot of people tortured me, that's why I also lost my right eye. The masked men thought that it was funny and entertaining to watch a child in pain._

_After that experience, having nowhere else to go I decided to try and find a place to work. I ended up being the pianist of Madame Red's restaurant/brothel. I hated that woman; she treated me worse than a dog._

_One night a sudden strange handsome demon came and bought me from the brothel. I didn't trust the demon, although he gave me the chance to a better life, but as time flew I warmed up to my master I ended up to fall in love with him, but the problem is that his heart belongs to someone else , to another demon and because I was blinded by hate, anger and jealousy I killed the demon my master loved. _

_I was surprised to see that my master didn't kill me or harm me, instead he threw me out and now that I start to think I'd rather prefer being killed then living up with the thought that I am a murderer and the fact that Sebastian will never love me."_

"_I am cold, I am hated and I am alone….once again…"_

XXX

"Ciel ! Ciel wake up!"

Ciel tiredly opened his eyes to see the worried face of Tanaka."Ciel, how long have you been standing here in the woods?"

Ciel spoke in a tired whisper"For three days, since Sebastian threw me out."Tanaka looked at the boy with sad eyes and pulled him in a tight hug."My God, you are so cold and hungry and probably sick, I am taking you to the mansion."

"No! Sebastian threw me out, he said he never wishes to see my face again, at least I could obey his orders after the damage I gave done"

"You won't have to see him, I'll take care of you in the servant quarters, and I will keep you in my room at least until you get better." without another word Tanaka scooped the small boy in his arms and carried him to the mansion.

XXX

Tanaka took care of the boy. Each night Ciel would have a warm bath and would eat properly so he could regain his health. The boy didn't move from the room, as he was told. Ciel regained very quickly and after a week he was able to go and find with Tanaka a place where he could get a job and start his own life once again and to forget about all the bad things that happened and mostly to forget about his love for Sebastian.

"Ciel I packed all the things you will need are you ready to go?"asked Tanaka while getting dressed.

"Hold on, I need to give this letter to Sebastian before I leave."Tanaka looked at the small boy and smiled kindly."All right, give it to me and I will give it to him after I get you settled."

"Thank you for your concern Tanaka, but I want to leave it on his bed, I also want to take a last glance at the mansion." replied Ciel.

Tanaka nodded „Be carefull, I 'm not sure how the master could react if he sees you", "I will" Ciel took a deep breath and sneaked through the dark corridors of the manor.

Ciel headed to Sebastian's bedroom and noticed that the door was slightly opened also he could hear two voices arguing. He quickly snuck in the room and hid in the shadows.

Sebastian and Claude were fighting."My, my Lord Michaelis,I never thought demons could be this stupid, did you really believe that Alois came back to you because he loved you? Love, you should know that demons cannot love them only lust and they break hearts, you yourself broke someone's heart, because you were blinded by Alois."

Ciel stood there and looked horrified as Claude threw some spider web that seized Sebastian completely.

"If you struggle the spider web will cut threw you, but I will show you some mercy, it was because of you that I have found Ciel Phantomhive's soul which I will gladly consume after I will kill you ,so at least you will have a quick death it was a pleasure to be your enemy, Sebastian Michaelis."

XXX

Ciel's eyes widened as he saw Claude pulling out the demons dagger from his pants. Every moment every second started to slow for Ciel. He could hear his own breath as Claude aimed the dagger to Sebastian's chest.

Ciel didn't have time to think ,so in the last seconds as Claude threw the dagger ,he launched himself at Sebastian pushing him back .Sebastian and Ciel tripped from the impact and they both broke through the window behind them.

Ciel fell on the ground first and Sebastian landed on top of him. Sebastian quickly stood up and got out of the spider web and kneeled down to Ciel.

Ciel felt horrible pain in his back and felt like the whole world was spinning with him. He slowly reached his small hand to Sebastian's face and smiled at the demon while small tears were running down his pale cheek.

Sebastian placed his hand over Ciel's and looked at the broken boy with sad eyes."I'm so sorry Ciel, Claude was right, I was blinded by Alois that I forgot about you, you Ciel, a little boy who just saved a demon's life not many have this courage ,but Ciel, why ?Why did you save me? Why did you save my life?"asked Sebastian.

"This is my last chance, I'd better tell him before it's too late."Ciel could hear his own heartbeat as he whispered."Because…I love you…"

Sebastian's eyes widened at the boys words. Ciel's image started to blacken while his heart was pounding in his chest.

_Thump Thump…_

"Ciel?"

_Thump Thump…_

"CIEL? Ciel! Ciel please hang on!"screamed Sebastian desperately.

_Thump Thump…_

_Thump…_

_

* * *

_

**Ooo,cliff!XDSorry about that,don't I just love to torture people,yeah this was another shitty chpater for Ciel,but as I promised thing will get better this means the next chapter will be better for Ciel,hopefully he will not die.I can't wait to read what you guys think!8D**

**I promise I will update soon!:)**

**~T0L**


	9. Chapter 9The Contract

**The Little Pianist**

**Chapter 9**

**Hey Everyone!**

**Chapter 9 is here!*dramatic music***

**I hope you like it and as I promised you things are getting better for Ciel.I should proabaly warn you,this chapter contains lemon!8D**

**Have gun reading!**

**Thank you all for your reviews,story alerts and thank you all for reading my story!**

**Ps:I don't own Kuroshitsuji!**

* * *

"_This is my last chance, I'd better tell him before it's too late."Ciel could hear his own heartbeat as he whispered."Because…I love you…"_

_Sebastian's eyes widened at the boys words. Ciel's image started to blacken while his heart was pounding in his chest._

_Thump Thump…_

"_Ciel?"_

_Thump Thump…_

"_CIEL? Ciel! Ciel please hang on!"screamed Sebastian desperately._

_Thump Thump…_

_Thump…_

_XXX_

_Ciel woke up into a white room filled with black and white feathers."Where am I? What is this?"_

"_Ciel."_

_Ciel recognized his master's voice."Master...am I dead?"_

"_No you are not dead but also not alive,you are currently trapped here where you will stay forever like this." replied Sebastian._

"_So, what do I do now? You are here with me aren't you? asked Ciel._

"_No,I am currently communicating you through thoughts, you can only hear my voice."_

"_Master, isn't there a way I could escape this state and be with you?"asked Ciel._

"_Well there is a way, but you will have to sacrifice you soul. You can make a contract with me, I will help you get away from this place and help you to get your life back and in exchange I will have you soul to devour it."_

_Ciel hesitated a few moments before speaking."Is it the only way?"_

"_Yes, make you choice carefully once the contract is formed, I will have to fulfill it, I am letting you chose, either you spend eternity like this or you'll get your life back and when you will die ,your soul will belong to me ." said Sebastian._

_Ciel closed his eyes and took a deep breath."Fine, I'll do it, form the contract…"_

_Black feathers began to rise from the ground and Ciel felt a horrible pain in his right scarred eye._

_Everything then faded to black..._

XXX

The last thing Ciel remembered was that he saved Sebastian and that knowing that there is danger to lose his life so he confessed his feelings to Sebastian.

As Ciel opened his eyes, then suddenly a pain shot in his back that left him breathless.

"Ciel?"he heard someone looked and noticed that Sebastian was looking at him and smiling sadly."So, you finally decided to wake up."

"Master, what happened?"asked Ciel in a soar voice.

"When Claude was about to kill me, you jumped in front of me and we both broke through the window. Luckily the dagger didn't hit you, but a lot of broken window pieces stabbed you in the back, you also lost a lot of blood and you fell from a big height. Then you were trapped in a place where you were neither dead nor alive, in order to save you, you agreed to make a contract with me in which I will bring you back to life and when you time is up, you soul will belong to me"

Sebastian pulled his gloves with his teeth revealing on his left hand a pentagram."This pentagram is the symbol of our contract, you bear the same mark in you right eye. We are bound by this, do you remember, Ciel?"asked Sebastian.

Memories began to flash before Ciel's eyes as Sebastian explained."Yes,I remember" replied Ciel while trying to sit up.

Sebastian neared the boy to help him" Ciel, do you regret the decision you made?"asked Sebastian.

"No, why should I, after all I murdered Alois, my chances to go to heaven are already lost and as long as my soul belongs to the one I love I don't care about the rest." replied Ciel while looking down.

Sebastian held Ciel's chin up and gently kissed the small boy's lips. Ciel's eyes fluttered while he felt Sebastian's lips moving with his, oh how he missed those warm gentle lips. He wrapped his arms around the demon's neck while Sebastian began to kiss Ciel's neck, causing Ciel to blush and tremble at the demon's touch.

"I am sorry for everything bad that I did to you Ciel ,I hope you will forgive me."He then took Ciel's small hands and began to kiss each finger."I promise everything will be alright and that nobody is ever going to stay between us you really surprised me when you said you loved me, well I feel the same about you too."

Sebastian began to undress Ciel, he unbuttoned the nightshirt and with one swift move, Ciel was in his birthday suit. Ciel closed his legs to get some intimacy."M-m-master it's not fair; I shouldn't be the only one naked."

Sebastian chuckled and began to undress, his eyes never leaving Ciel while doing it. Sebastian finished undressing and got on top of Ciel and began to kiss lick and explore the boy's body.

Ciel couldn't take it anymore, he pulled away from Sebastian and covered his face with his hands."Ciel,don't by shy, you are beautiful, look at me Ciel .Sebastian gently removed Ciel's hands and smiled at him."Do you trust me?"Ciel nodded."Good, then there is nothing for you to worry about."Sebastian captured the boy's lips and his hands started to move to Ciel's lower region.

Ciel almost jumped as he felt Sebastian slide one finger in his entrance."Aaaaghh, Master! What are you doing, it hurts! Take it out!"

"Calm down little kitten,if I don't don't his it will hurt even more" He the added the second finger and began to scissor Ciel's virgin hole.

Ciel gritted his teeth while clinging onto Sebastian's arms. Ciel moaned loudly as Sebastian found his spot." Oooh, yes there! There do it again Master!" Sebastian barley restrained himself from flipping the boy over and slamming into him senseless. The sight of a blushing and sweating Ciel clinging onto him and moaning loudly made him already hard.

Sebastian felt Ciel was nearing so he removed his fingers, earning a groan from Ciel. Sebastian chuckled.

"Don't worry little kitten, I have something better."Ciel's eyes widened and began to blush even a darker shade of red as he saw how big Sebastian really was.

Sebastian smirked at his servant's embarrassment and began to stroke his own hard member. Ciel's eyes almost popped out of his sockets at the sight. Sebastian's head fell back as he continued to pleasure himself, moaning and groaning all the time.

He then stopped and positioned himself at the boy's entrance."This is going to hurt Ciel, if it hurts to bad just tell me and I'll try to stop."Ciel nodded. With one move Sebastian entered Ciel.

Ciel screamed and clutched the bed sheets as he felt he was breaking."Relax Ciel; if you don't relax you're going to make it more painfully, try to adjust."

Ciel gritted his teeth as he moved around Sebastian's member to adjust his huge size. After a few minutes Ciel nodded to his master and Sebastian began to thrust into him.

The demon had his eyes closed. The boy's tightness felt incredible. As he continued to thrust into Ciel, his demon senses took over him.

Sebastian began to change his appearance, his fangs grew sharper vampire-like, his eyes began to glow demonically and also his nails changed into claws.

"Ciel!You are so tight,it feels so good!"Sebastian began to groan while a dark aura was forming around him.

Ciel held his pain back ,his whole body began to hurt, Sebastian was losing control, but Ciel didn't care he wanted to see Sebastian happy and pleasured, but one deep and hard thrust made Ciel scream as if fire was burning him.

When Ciel screamed, Sebastian snapped out of his trance and his form changed back to normal.

He looked down at Ciel and saw that the boy's expression was filled with pain. Small tears were present in Ciel's eyes.

Sebastian's eyes softened and he kissed Ciel's tears away."I'm sorry, my demon senses took over me,I promise it won't happen again, do you want for me to stop?'"

"No,don't stop,just be gentle that's all."Sebastian kissed Ciel while taking the boy's small shaking hands and wrapping them around his neck.

Sebastian began to move carefully not to hurt Ciel."Does this feel this good?"asked Sebastian while aiming the boy's sensitive spot.

"Yes Master! Do it again!"Sebastian chuckled "My, my you really like to give orders don't you?"

Ciel began to feel pleasure each time Sebastian slammed harder into him. The boy wrapped his legs around the demon's waist to get better access. Ciel's moans were the most beautiful sound Sebastian ever heard."Yes Ciel, that's right, let me hear you, let me hear the pleasure inside you."

"Aaaghh…nngghh aaagg I think I'm going to aaaghhh SEBASTIAAAN!"Ciel released while shouting the demon's name.

Not very long after Ciel came, Sebastian groaned as he found his release and spilled his semen deep into Ciel.

Sebastian plopped next to Ciel both of them panting and trying to regain their breath.

Ciel slowly sat up and held Sebastian's hand."I love you,Sebastian"he said while looking into the demon's eyes.

Sebastian smirked."I never allowed you to call me by my name, but since you were incredible for you first time in bed,I will allow you to do this,I have to say ,you were the best person I ever fucked so far."

**SMACK!**

Sebastian's eyes widened as he touched his reddened cheek. He turned his head to see trembeling tear-filled eyes Ciel.

"You bastard! I already told you that I love you but you never told me I never heard the words "I love you" from you, instead you say that I am a good one to fuck? I can't believe you used me!"screamed the boy.

Ciel threw the blanket and jumped off the bed only to fall on the floor as a sharp pain pierced into his back.

The small boy began to softly sob into his hands as he lay on the floor.

Sebastian stood up and kneeled near the boy."Ciel I didn't use you, I do love you, when I said you were good I didn't mean to insult you,I'm sorry."Sebastian whipped the boy's tears and carried him back to the bed.

Sebastian then pulled the blanket over them and kissed Ciel's forehead as the boy snuggled into his chest."Don't worry little kitten, you are safe now."

Both of them drifted to a peaceful sleep.

* * *

**This was my first lemon ever!OMG!I feel like such a perv!XD I hope you liked it and I promise to update soon!:)**

**~T0L**


	10. Chapter 10The Surprise

**The Little Pianist**

**Chapter 10**

* * *

XXX

The warm sunlight was the first thing Ciel saw when he opened his eyes. Then he felt a pair of big warm arms encircling his waist. Ciel turned his head and saw his master sleeping peacefully. The boy was confused why his master was sleeping near him but then visions of what happened last night rushed to his mind and he remembered what happened.

Ciel began to blush. It was the first time he ever experienced such a thing. Ciel tried to sneak out of the room, to get to the bathroom but he failed because Sebastian pulled him back to his arms."And where does my little kitten want to go?"Sebastian asked playfully.

"Good morning Master, I need to go to the bathroom to get myself cleaned up and to get to my duties, I am way behind schedule."

Sebastian rolled his eyes at the little boy's response and captured Ciel's lips. Ciel closed his eyes and embraced Sebastian while deepening the kiss.

'Did my little kitten enjoy last night?"asked Sebastian between kisses. Ciel blushed even deeper, this caused Sebastian to laugh openly."I guess I already know the answer."Ciel glared at Sebastian and removed himself from the demons grasp.

"Master I am going to my duties, would you like to have breakfast?"asked Ciel in a formal tone."No,I will be in my study, I have a lot of paperwork to do, don't let anyone disturb me, only if there is an emergency. "

"Yes, my Lord"Ciel bowed and went to the door

"Ciel?"

Ciel turned around to face his master with a curious look."Yes,Master?"

Sebastian smiled "I love you, Ciel".

Ciel felt his heart stop as Sebastian said those four words. He blushed and shut the door quickly ,leaning heavily against it.

Sebastian chuckled" He is so adorable, oh well, I should better go and finish my work." with that Sebastian hopped off the bed and went to dress himself.

XXX

Ciel went to the kitchen to see what the other servants were doing.

Bard was sitting on the table smoking his cigarette, Meylene together with Finny and Tanaka were sitting near the table. From what Ciel could tell, the four were having quite a conversation.

Ciel cleared his throat for the others to notice that he was already standing there for a couple of minutes.

All four looked at the boy in front of smiled at the boy "Ah, Ciel, good for you to join us, we were just discussing today's plans because today is a very special day."

"What day is it?"asked Ciel slightly bored.

"It's Master Michaelis's Birthday!"replied Finny cheerfully and Meyelene clapped her hands.

"_Sebastian's Birthday, since when do demons have that ?I thought they were immortal, oh well, except Tanaka, nobody else knows that Sebastian is a demon, I guess he just picked a random date as not to create suspicions." _thought Ciel.

"So, what did you guys plan do to as to celebrate his birthday?"asked Ciel while walking around the kitchen.

"Well, we always wanted to make him a surprise but we don't actually know what to offer him and every time we would end up in just singing him "Happy Birthday" and wishing him all the best,but the master always seemed unpleased by this." replied Brad while scratching his head.

"Alright,if I may ask you to sing the song so I can hear your musical talents?"asked Ciel in a polite tone.

All three servants lined up,Tanaka standing before them and giving them the intro. All of them took a deep breath and started to sing.

Ciel felt like a cat was scratching his ears. They were completely out of tune,they couldn't sing a God damn note right! Finny was singing to high, Bard was singing too loud and Mayelene looked like she was just whispering. They ended the song in a high, loud ,croaked and off key note.

"So, what do you think, Ciel" asked slapped his forehead."_Now I say why Sebastian wasn't pleased…"_

"Well, don't get mad at me but singing is not your best quality,you were completely out of tune,Tanaka you weren't conducting, it would be better if you wouldn't sing and let the music part to me,I will compose a song for the Master, now I want you all to help out with the food .I want you all to bake a cake for the Master, Tanaka I trust you know what the master prefers and do this all without his knowing, we will surprise him you have five hours to do this." said Ciel.

"We will do our best, Ciel!"all of them cheered. Ciel shook his head and went to the room with the piano.

"_Right then, I have five hours to do this_" Ciel took a paper and something to write and began playing a few chords to decide the beginning of the song.

XXX

Two hours went by and Ciel was already at the middle of the song.

**BOOM!**

A sudden explosion made Ciel hit a few wrong notes as he jumped up from the piano hurried downstairs to the kitchen only to find it almost destroyed. The four servants coughed while coming out from the smoke.

"Can someone please explain me what the hell just happened here?"asked Ciel while stomping his foot angrily.

"I was only trying to help the cake to bake faster…so I used the flamethrower." said Bard while cleaning himself.

Ciel felt like someone was about to get murdered."Alright, everybody out of the kitchen except for Tanaka,I don't care what you do just stay away from the kitchen I MEAN IT!"glared Ciel.

All the three servants ran as far away as possible from the kitchen.

Ciel sighed"Tanaka, let's make a cake ,we'd better hurry, we don't have much time left."

Both of the men cleaned the kitchen up and started to bake the cake. Tanaka suggested that the cake should be with dark chocolate and cherry filling.

Ciel made the chocolate and cherry filing with a touch cherry- brandy. Tanaka baked the dough and the cake was ready in one hour.

Ciel finished decorating it and ran back to the room to finish the composition. Ciel was already sweating and panicking that he wouldn't be able to finish in two hours but he got the song just in time. Ciel did one last quick review and hurried downstairs.

"Alright everybody,I ma going to the Master's bedroom where I will play the song for him and after that you come in with the cake and tell him whatever fuzzy things you wish for him, understood?"

All of them nodded and Ciel went to Sebastian's checked his clothes so that he looked perfect and knocked at the door.

"Come in"said Sebastian.

The small boy entered and closed the door behind him. Sebastian eyed Ciel suspiciously.

"Master, I know you are busy, but I'd wish for you to come with me for a couple of minutes to your bedroom."

Sebastian began to smirk devilish"You really did enjoy last night didn't you?"said Sebastian while leaning deep into his chair.

Ciel's eyes widened and a blush creped down his face."I am not talking about that!I just wrote a sing for you since it is your birthday so I need the piano to play it for you."

Sebastian raised a brow "Oh, yes I forgot today was my birthday, I just hope those three idiots don't come and sing to me again, I don't really like celebrating such a day, it's just a random date so I don't confuse people that I am not aging, well then, let's see what you composed."

Sebastian stood up and both of the headed to the bedroom. Ciel went behind the piano quickly and arranged his scores. Sebastian took a seat on the bed and crossed his legs.

Cielstood on the bench and cracked his fingers. While he placed his hands on the keys he felt his hands tremble."_Why I am I so nervous, I've played already several times in front of Sebastian, why am I so nervous now? Is it because I never composed for him? Calm down Ciel, or you'll ruin everything."_

Ciel shook his head and started playing the song. He barley even looked at the sheets because he knew already very well what he played, he played with his heart, not with his mind.

Sebastian on the other hand looked untouched, he just looked at Ciel very unimpressed.

XXX

All four servants were listening at the door."Wow, Ciel is a real good pianist don't you think Meylene?"said Finny absolutely amazed by the song.

"B-B-Bard I don't think you should do that,Ciel is going to kill you if you do this!"said Meylene in a very scared voice.

"Naaah,you'll see,Master Sebastian is going to have the best birthday ever!'said Bard while lightening his flamethrower.

XXX

Ciel finished the song and he closed his eyes while the sound of the keys faded then looked at Sebastian.

Just as Sebastian opened his mouth to say something, the four servants entered the of them shouted "HAPPY BIRTHDAY, MASTER MICHAELIS!"

The only problem was that Bard's flamethrower exploded very loud, the explosion caused Meylene to lose balance, she fell to the ground and the cake flew from her hands and landed exactly onto Ciel.

Finny and Tanaka stared at Meylene, Bard was helping Meylene up, Sebastian was still looking at Ciel and Ciel was staring at the cake that was all over him.

Sebastian sighed "This is why I don't like celebrating birthdays, too much trouble and nothing good comes out of it."He stood up and walked near Ciel.

"You song, Ciel, I am quite disappointed, I was expecting far much more from you and about the cake, I already told you I don't fancy sweets at all." said Sebastian in a calm and bored voice.

Ciel felt anger boiling up inside him."You fucking son of a bitch!I did this all because I care about you and because I wanted to! I wrote this song in three hours while I had to take care of the cake to because you have incompetent servants and now you come and tell me that you don't like the song and that you hate sweets!WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE! YOU FUCKING BASTARD!I AM FREAKING TIRED OF ALL YOUR STUPID COMMENTS!"yelled Ciel.

Sebastian smirked "Oh,is that all? Come Ciel I want to hear more, I want to see what you are made of." teased Sebastian.

"What I am made of? I'll show you what you what I am made of you fucking asshole!I am tired of your games! All I wanted to see your stupid fuckface happy, never once you did something nice to me! You fucked Alois and then when you saw he was dead you came and took advantage of me! You are a disgusting piece of dirt!"

"That's right ,more Ciel, more, show me all your anger!"

"And if you don't like the song, too bad,you can just take it and shove it up your ass, like I'd ever give a fuck about you and your stupid comments you are the most disgusting unbearable thing I have ever seen on this planet!"

"Aaaaghh Ciel,oooh… I am having an eargasm…nnngghh."Sebastian leaned against the piano, threw his head back and started moaning.

Ciel started at Sebastian while all the anger he held up, began to disappear. Ciel set on the bench again and stared at the sheets.

Sebastian looked at the other servants"It would be better if you would go back to your duties."

"Yes, Master Michaelis, we are sorry…"with that all four servants bowed and left the bedroom, leaving Ciel and Sebastian alone.

Ciel started to breathe regularly as he calmed his nerves.

"Better?"asked Sebastian while he sat near Ciel on the piano bench.

"Yes, I am sorry, I didn't men all those words, but I worked so hard on everything and to see that all was good for nothing."

"I know, Ciel I am not blind, I saw that you worked hard and I didn't say I hate your song, it just needs some adjustments which I can make and then it will be even more better." said Sebastian while cleaning Ciel off.

"Happy Birthday…Sebastian" said Ciel while kissing Sebastian's cheek.

Sebastian smiled at Ciel "This is the most beautiful birthday I ever had, thank you,Ciel."

Sebastian removed Ciel's dirty jacket and held him onto his lap."It will be so lonely without you Ciel, after you will die and I will take your soul, I don't know what I will do without you ,I love you too much Ciel."

Ciel looked at his master with sad eyes."I love you too". Ciel began to kiss Sebastian's neck and with inhuman speed Sebastian pushed Ciel onto the bed and got on top of him and started to plant kisses all over Ciel's body.

"Master,I still have a few duties to finish, let me handle them and I will come back after and continue were we stopped."

Sebastian growled and rolled over."It won't take long, I promise."Ciel gave Sebastian a kiss and hurried downstairs.

Sebastian stared at the ceiling. Minutes were passing that seemed like hours.

XXX

Half an hour already passed and Ciel didn't come back."This is taking too long "Sebastian got up and went to look for Ciel.

He searched into the kitchen, the servant's quarters, the bathroom but no sign from Ciel.

As he went to the forbidden room in the east wing he noticed the door was open.

Sebastian sensed something wasn't right. He burst into the room."Ciel?".

The room was empty and completely destroyed, the window was broken and Sebastian noticed some blood on the floor. He smelled it, it was Ciel's blood. A thin silver glowing thread caught Sebastian's eyes. He picked it up and noticed it was from a spider web. A single thought came to Sebastian's mind.

"_Claude Faustus…_"

* * *

**Claude is baaack*dramatic music*Sooo what do you think eh?I hope you liked it and I promise I will update soon!*wink ***

**~T0L**


	11. Chapter 11The final kiss

**The Little Pianist**

**Chapter 11**

**Hey Everyone!This is the final chapter of "The Little Pianist"*throws confetti*,I hope you guys like it!;)**

**I don't own Kuroshitsuji!**

* * *

_Sebastian sensed something wasn't right. He burst into the room."Ciel?"._

_The room was empty and completely destroyed, the window was broken and Sebastian noticed some blood on the floor. He smelled it, it was Ciel's blood. A thin silver glowing thread caught Sebastian's eyes. He picked it up and noticed it was from a spider web. A single thought came to Sebastian's mind._

"_Claude Faustus…"_

XXX

Sebastian jumped from the window and landed on the ground, he started to trace Claude's smell. At an inhuman speed Sebastian began to run because he knew if he couldn't get to Ciel in time….it might be too late to save him.

XXX

Ciel slowly opened his eyes. He was currently lying on a bench in some weird made of stone place. The last thing he remembered was that he was cleaning in the forbidden room and that a spider suddenly jumped on him and bit his throat, causing him to lose conscious.

"Well how nice of you to finally wake up" Ciel jumped at the sound of Claude's voice.

"Claude Faustus" spat Ciel with disgust while looking at the butlers smirking face.

"You look very intimidating Ciel Phantomhive, it makes me shiver" said Claude with an amused face.

Ciel wanted to punch him in the face but realized that he couldn't move his body."What the hell did you do me and where the hell am I?"asked Ciel while trying to move his body.

"The venin which is still present in your body has paralyzed your entire body therefore you can't move and we are currently on the demon island where I will happily devour your delicious soul. I have to say you will be an excellent meal, I realized that when you killed Alois, ah, it was such a beautiful moment, Alois's soul which I consumed when I made a the contract with him was nothing compared to yours and what a stupid wish he had, he wished to be a demon so that he could be with Sebastian and I will have to watch over him so that nobody is between them and thanks to you he's dead, I should thank you for releasing that burden on my head.." said Claude in a tone as if speaking about weather.

"You are sick and you can't take my soul, I made a contract with Sebastian, my soul belongs to him therefore you can't do nothing." said Ciel while smirking at the demon.

'Oh yes I will eat your soul, because Sebastian will be too late to come and save you ,so why don't you just relax and let me finish the job, I promise it won't hurt…too much." said Claude while nearing Ciel.

Ciel's eyes widened as Claude neared him, he tried to move, he mentally screamed and ordered himself to move, but the body didn't obey him.

"Oh_, no ! Please! No he can't do this! Sebastian please! Don't let him take my soul! SEBASTIAN!"_

Ciel screamed as he felt Claude punch through his stomach. He started to spit and cough blood while Claude was working his hand through his stomach."Yes Ciel, this is the pian you will have, the pain reflects the person's life, you had a very hard life therefore this is your pain."

Small tears were sliding down Ciel's cheek. He wasn't crying because of the physical pain, it was the pain in his heart the pain that he will never see Sebastian again, the fact that he promised his soul to him and the fact that they will be parted forever.

"Alright, enough with the theatrical show, it was a pleasure to meet you Ciel Phantomhive and even a greater one to consume your soul."

Claude revealed his spider like teeth and lowered his head to Ciel's neck.

"Sebastian, please, forgive me." said Ciel while waiting for more pain to come.

To his surprise something grabbed Claude by the shoulders and flew him into a stone wall.

Ciel looked up to see Sebastian; his eyes were glowing demonically and a dark aura was hovering over him.

"Sebastian!" screamed Ciel as if heaven came to rescue him.

Sebastian kneeled and his eyes widened as he saw the boys wounds. "Ciel, I'm so sorry, I was too late…"said Sebastian while looking shamefully at the floor.

"It's alright, better late than never."said smiled sadly at Ciel and helped leaned against the bench.

"Oh how touching, the demon and the human are together again and surely everything will be happy now but you forget Sebastian, that I WILL CONSUME HIS SOUL AND I WILL KILL YOU!"said Claude as he took out a black and long demon sword.

Sebastian growled and whispered into Ciel's ear. "Ciel, I want you to close your eyes."

"Sebastian, what do you mean?"asked Ciel.

"I cannot let you see my true form, it will scare you, please close your eyes."

"I understand" said Ciel as he closed his eyes.

Sebastian stood up and turned to Claude, his eyes were glowing fire-like."Now then let's see who will win" said Sebastian as black crow feathers began to fall around his body.

He started to walk up to Claude, his shoes suddenly changed to boots, he grew a few inches taller, his hair grew longer, his nails turned into claws, black leather started to appear all over his body, two black crow wings were present on his back, a goat-like beard appeared under his chin, two demon horns were on top of his head and a sinister and evil smile with sharp fangs was present on his face.

Claude's eyes widened in horror as he looked at Sebastian. He knew Sebastian was a very powerful demon but he didn't imagine he was THIS powerful.

Sebastian's grin grew wider and he launched himself at Claude's sword, ripping it together with Claude's arm. Claude began to scream.

Ciel's heart jumped at Claude's scream but didn't open his eyes. His heart was beating very fast as blood continued to spread on the bench, Ciel tried desperately do breath as much air as possible.

"Ciel, can you hold on while I count from ten to one?"shouted Sebastian as he continued to fight with Claude.

"Yes, but hurry, please…"said Ciel in a barely audible voice but he knew Sebastian heard him.

"Well then, here I begin…"

"Ten!" ,he ripped Claude's legs.

"Nine", Sebastian stabbed Claude in the stomach.

"Eight" Ciel was forcing his heart to slow down.

"Seven" Sebastian began to scratch Claude's face.

"Six","_Sebastian, hurry up!"_ whispered Ciel.

"Five", he punched through Claude's chest causing Claude to scream as if the flames of hell were burning him.

"'Four" Sebastian ripped Claude's heart out of his chest.

"Three"," _Hurry Sebastian, I haven't got much time left!_" begged Ciel.

"Two!" Sebastian raised the demon's sword in the air while smirking down at a horrified Claude.

"_Hold on Ciel, one last blow and you will be together with Sebastian..."_ thought Ciel.

"One…" Sebastian's sword came down and chopped Claude's head off.

Claude's body fell limp and in a few seconds he turned to ashes, a powerful wind blew Claude's ash into the darkness…

XXX

Ciel felt a pair of strong arms wrap around his small and wounded body."You may open your eyes Ciel, it's alright now, it's over "said Sebastian.

Ciel slowly opened his eyes and looked up to meet Sebastian's soft eyes. Ciel felt he was melting at the moment; he began to cough a lot of blood.

Sebastian looked sadly at Ciel's shaking form."Ciel, the contract…"

"It's alright, my time is up you can fulfill the contract, as long as it is you who has my soul, I don't mind." whispered Ciel.

Sebastian smiled sadly at the boy."You are the bravest human I have ever seen, I am so honored to have met you, I promise I will never forget you, I love you Ciel, I love you with all my heart."

Tears were running down Ciel's pale and cold cheeks."I love you too Sebastian, with all my soul."

Sebastian pressed his lips to Ciel's cold ones and began to absorb his soul. Ciel took one more look at Sebastian's beautiful face and closed his eyes forever…

XXX

After Sebastian took all of Ciel's soul, he broke the kiss and held the lifeless body tight to his chest. He caressed Ciel's cheek and tears were streaming from Sebastian's eyes as he saw Ciel do something he never thought he would ever see him do…

For the first and last time in his life, Ciel Phantomhive smiled, not a forced or fake smile but a sincere and happy smile.

* * *

**I am pretty sure some of you want to kill me in this moment for what I've done to Ciel,OMG!I like tortured him the whole damn story!XD I am such a bad person,oh well at least he died in Sebastian's arms and he has finally found peace and happiness(and don't mistake me, I love Ciel just as much as I love Sebastian!They are like the best couple eva!).I want to thank everyone who read this story and thank you to those who reviewed and I can't wait to read what you guys think,this was my first fanfic and I hope it turned out well and I hope you enjoyed reading it!:)**

**I love you all!**

**~T0L**


End file.
